It Was Inevitable
by Lluniwr Geiriau
Summary: He had fallen so entirely, so quickly, he wondered if he was under the effects of a love potion but soon he came to see that their love was inevitable. Hermione and Viktor over the years. WARNING !SEX! & !VIOLENCE! ... also fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was in the library … as usual. Though, to be honest she really had no reason to be there, her homework was done, she was ready for her classes the following day and she had all the notes she needed to start her potions essay. It astounded her when she realised she may actually be getting bored of the library. She gave in to the idea and closed the book before her, adding it to the pile on the desk beside her before standing to return them to their shelves.

She was struggling to reach the shelf where her copy of 'Carnivorous Magical Creatures' belonged when a voice startled her and she dropped all of her books, one, the heaviest by the feel of it, on her toes

"Ow! Oh Merlin's – ow!" she whined

"I am so sovvy" clutching her injured foot and mortified Hermione looks up slowly

"Viktor Krum" she whispers in surprise

"Hervmynonny Granger" he smiles down at her before bending to pick up her books, she's still biting her lip to keep from laughing at his pronunciation of her name

"Close enough" she smiles "thank you" she tells him as he begins sliding her books on to shelves

"It is no pvoblem. Especially since I frightened you and caused you injurevy" she smiles awkwardly and takes a book from the pile he's holding to return it to its place

"What brings you to the library?" she wonders. He definitely doesn't seem the type, though she's sure he must be smart for the goblet to have picked him. When he doesn't answer she glances at him to find him looking from her to the last book in his hands

"I vondered- vell I, I vas hoping you vould accompany me to the Yule Vall?"

"What?" she exclaimed

"Ah! Zis damn accent!" he growls, his jaw ticking in frustration

"No, no, I understood" she assures him "but me?!"

"Yes, you" he chuckles "vhy is that so hard to believe?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure" he laughs, Hermione frowns "am I to take that as I vill be going alone?"

"No, no" she shakes her head

"Did somevun alveady ask you?"

"No, I would like that, to go with you"

"Yes?" he grins

"Yes" her smile matches his.

Hermione is taken away with just how charming he is, she's not some silly fan girl, she doesn't even like quidditch but he really is very talented and anyone can see how handsome he is. They've stayed in the library, wandering amongst the stacks just chatting, she can't believe how much he makes her laugh and she feels lighter than air. When he pulls a face, sucking in his cheeks, puckering his lips and going cross eyed, she bites down on her hand to keep from making a sound. Under all that brooding silence, sullen scowls and intense seriousness she sees he's really nothing short of wonderful.

"Stop stop" she pleads, trying to contain herself "my sides hurt"

"I'm glad that if I am ever to cause you any pain, it vill be from laffing too hard" Hermione sobers quite quickly at his words and reluctantly admits it's time she left

"I'm sorry Viktor, I have to go" he nods in understanding and reaches for her hand

"Then may I please, kiss your cheek? To say goodbye" she nods confidently and the corners of his mouth quirk up before he dips down to brush his lips over her cheek. He pulls away slowly and their eyes meet, they stare unblinking for a few moments and then lunge at each other. Their lips clash and Hermione finds herself pinned to a wall. She doesn't know when she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Viktor's hips and she doesn't remember lifting her hands to cup his jaw but she doesn't care, it feels amazing. Every nerve ending in her is alive and receptive to his touch, her skirt is already bunched around her waist when his hand glides up the outside of her thigh and she wishes he weren't so hesitant to grab her ass. She lifts her hips to encourage him and he groans, she feels the reverberations on her tongue. The sound seems to waken him from the trance they were in because suddenly he's pulled back and she's devastated "you had to be going" he reminds her in a low murmur and she comes back to earth still panting. He kisses her softly again when she drops her legs from his hips "vhen can I see you again?"

"When are you free?" she answers dreamily, earning a grin

"Vhat is your schedvul for tomovow?"

"I have transfigurations, herbology and defence against the dark arts, I'll be free by lunch"

"Then lunch it is, perhaps a tour of the gvounds? If you'd be so kind"

"That sounds nice" she agrees, kissing him again, then once more. They almost get carried away again but this time she stops it, shaking her head to clear it

"Until tomovow Hermynonny" he bows, kissing her knuckles gentlemanly

"Remind me to teach you how to say my name" she laughs

"It vould be for the best I think" he calls after her.

Hermione makes her way back to the Gryffindor common room in a daze, grinning like the hopelessly giddy schoolgirl she was. Maybe the library wasn't so boring after all.

-x-

She can't believe no one notices her excitement when she gets back to the common room, she's practically humming with electric energy and bounces as she walks. It carries right through the evening and when she finally gets into bed she can't settle no matter what she does.

Her sleep isn't restful but when she remembers what kept her up, she's glad to be a little drowsy. She brushes and flosses her teeth almost too thoroughly that morning and allows an extra fifteen minutes to do something with her hair. It's smoother than usual but she really doesn't want to be too obvious.

She gets to speak to Viktor again much sooner than she had thought she would. She sits at the Gryffindor table in the great hall with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville, she can't stop smiling as she eats her fruit

"Whatta you grinning about?" Ron asks, displaying a large amount of ground up sausage as he does so

"Lovely" she grimaces

"Well?" he prompts

"Can a girl not smile when she wants?" she retorts

"Not first thing in the morning" he grumbles. As Hermione rolls her eyes a small paper plane flits over and lands neatly on her empty plate. Discreetly, she snatches the parchment from its spot and opens it in her lap, in a neat print it reads

'My morning is much brighter for having seen you. I count the minutes until we can be together this afternoon. Viktor' it's most unlike her but she lets out a girlish squeal. She glances over her shoulder, towards the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang boys have been sitting and spots Viktor immediately, because he's already staring intently at her. She blushes, remembering their heated moments yesterday and he winks at her

"Oh not you as well" Ron groans, breaking her trance "poor Harry's already lost Cho to Cedric, we don't need you making gooey eyes at him too"

"Ron" Harry hisses and Hermione turns to see between her and Viktor, is Cedric Diggory

"I wasn't making gooey eyes at Cedric" Hermione rolls her eyes, he wasn't the champion she had a date with this afternoon.

Her classes dragged, she enjoyed them as she always did but she was anxious to see if Viktor really was as amazing as she remembered. After defence against the dark arts she was happy enough to skip lunch all together in the hopes of finding Viktor earlier. Turns out he was the one to find her

"Hominny" it still wasn't perfect but it was better she laughed "how is my beautiful Hominny?"

"Hello Viktor" she hugged him quickly while they were alone, students started to file in to the corridors and she took his hand pulling him away from where it would be busiest "come on".

They strolled through the gardens first, it wasn't exactly warm out so they were alone while most were eating in the great hall

"From vhat I can gather, you are an exceptional vitch?" Viktor asks, lacing their fingers, she shrugs

"I'm just a bookworm. I'm really no better than anyone else who bothered to study"

"I don't believe you" he smiles "but your modesty is vefreshing"

"From what I can gather you're quite an exceptional quidditch player?" she jokes

"Meh" he shrugs "I caught a snitch once" she laughs at his joke and he tugs on her hand, bringing her closer so he can loop his arm around her

"I saw you play in the world cup" she tells him "I'm terrified of flying but the way you do it is quite beautiful"

"I have a confession to make" Hermione looks up at him in question and he drops his gaze "I vecognised you"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been thinking about you since the vorld cup. I saw you and … vell" he grins "that Wronski Feint vasn't planned"

"You mean to tell me, I almost killed you?!"

"So little faith in me?" he teases, burrowing in to her neck with his nose

"I didn't know you then"

"Then it is settled, I vould like you to come and vatch me play again, as my guest"

"I think I'd like that very much. Providing you don't crash or fall off your broom or anything"

"Good" he smiles widely, then gets distracted by something over her head "vait here" he pecks her cheek and jogs down the banking, making his way towards a freshly bloomed patch of daffodils. Panic overtook her as she realised the pretty flowers were nestled directly under the whomping willow. As the trees branches come to life she yelled the first thing that come to mind

"Accio jacket!" it was a stroke of pure luck that Viktor happened to fly back towards her a few metres before the jacket ripped from his body and landed in her hands. The largest knotted branch at the top of the tree struck the ground, barely inches from Viktor with a crash leaving him in shock "Viktor!" she helped him clamber to his feet after stumbling down he banking to him. Then together they moved further away from the tree, out of the reach of any pesky branches that might reach them "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, are you hurt?"

"No. I'm sorry, I should've warned you, I didn't think"

"Nonsense" he grins, cupping her cheek "vhat's life vithout a little excitement" she laughs airily and presses her lips to his roughly. He turns to face her fully and plants his hands on the ground each side of her. She's eager and pulls him over her so he's on all fours as he peppers kisses down her throat "this sort of excitement I could get used to" she feels him grinning against her jaw and strokes the hairs at the back of his neck

"Maybe not somewhere quite this public though" she giggles

"I don't mind if you don't" he teases. After a quiet minute of laying on the grass, Hermione stops stroking his neck

"What's your favourite colour?" he lifts his head from her shoulder and looks her in the eye

"Vight now, the chocolate of your eyes, the rose of your cheeks, the pink of your lips" his serious tone makes her blush and she bites her lip nervously

"You're very charming Viktor"

"I believe it is you that brings it out of me. Vhich is odd vecause I used to find myself so tongue tied avound you"

"You don't have a favourite colour then?" she laughs

"Ved, I like ved" he grins

"Like your uniform?"

"No, zhat's too bvight. I think you call it bvurgundy. Vhat colour does the mysterious Miss Gvanger like?"

"I don't really have a favourite" she muses "although I am becoming quite fond of red" she adds, referring to the crimson colour Durmstrang wear under their winter coats. Thinking about the cold she shivers

"I am sovvy, it is varmer here zan in Bulgarvia. You must be feezing"

"A little" she admits

"Come on, let's get you inside".

They end up outside the Gryffindor common room, where she'd normally be now and he takes both her hand in his

"I've had a vunderful time vid you today Hominny" she smiles

"I forgot to teach you my name"

"Teach me now, so I can pvactice all evening"

"Her – my – o – nee" she enunciates it slowly

"Her – my – no – nee" he tries

"Her – my – o – nee" she repeats, her smile growing

"Her – my – nee"

"Almost" she grins at him "her – my – o – nee"

"Her – my – o – nee"

"Yes" she giggles

"Hermyonee" he beams "Hermione"

"Well done Krum" she leans up on to the balls of her feet and kisses the corner of his mouth

"I vill keep pvacticing for you"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she wonders

"I vould like that. Perhaps, we could eat bveakfast together? If you vould like?"

"I- yes alright. What about- what about your fan club?" he groans

"It is verse 'ere. I can't seem to escape them. You do not have to eat vith me if they bother you"

"No I'd like to, maybe we could go a bit earlier?"

"Alvight, I'll be vaiting. Until tomorrow Моят скъпоценни красота" at Hermione's puzzled look he hurries to explain "until tomovow my pvecious beauty" they kiss hungrily for a few minutes until a woman in one of the paintings clears her throat "goodbye"

"Bye".


	2. Chapter 2

There's still frost on the ground when Hermione makes her way to the great hall but the air is crisp, clean and refreshes her first thing in the morning. She has a nervous ache in her stomach which knots tighter the closer she gets to the great hall. That doesn't mean she doesn't rush, having to stop herself from breaking in to a jog.

There are only a handful of people dotted around the room, picking at the food on offer. Most are from Durmstrang, they must be early risers when they're at home. She's scanning them for the Durmstrang she wants and is coming up short when a small paper airplane comes to rest on her shoulder

'Turn around' grinning, she does as she's told and finds him at the entrance of the hall, his lips turned up in a smug smile

"Good morning my pvincess" he smiles handsomely and kisses her knuckles

"Good morning. How long have you been standing here?"

"A vhile, I got distvacted by your beauty" he grins

"You're what one might call cheesy in the morning" she jokes

"Cheesy? Are you tvying to say I smell?" Viktor gasps, feigning hurt

"No, never mind" she laughs, taking a seat next to him in the corner of the room "have you eaten?"

"I vas vaiting for you"

"You didn't have to do that, you must be starving. I've seen how much you Durmstrang boys eat" as if to prove her point, they each begin to fill a plate, more he fills a plate and she starts on a bowl of fruit "you don't have bacon in Bulgaria?" she jokes, gesturing to the pile of at least seven rashers on his plate

"The food here is much better than at Durmstrang, I'm making most of it"

"What's it like? Durmstrang?"

"It is castle, much like this but smaller and … darker. It is cold most of year, colder than your vinters, ve do not see much sun"

"Well what do you do for fun, outside of lessons?" he shrugs and swallows

"I spend most of my spare time tvaining, some veekends I'm allowed to visit my home"

"It's nice that you can see your family" Hermione comments and he nods

"My fadder vorks a lot, though I'm not totally sure vhat he does, he's very secvetive. Bose of my older brothers are small time aurors and so they go avay for long stvetches at a time. Vhen I go home, it is to see my mother and small brother"

"Four boys? I bet that was- is hard work"

"Yes" he chuckles "my mother likes to vemind us of it all the time. Vhat about your family?"

"My family?" he nods, reaching for yet more bacon "there's not much to know, it's just me, my mum and my dad"

"Vhat do they do?"

"They're both dentists, they … pull out peoples teeth" he gives her a confounded, slightly concerned look "they're dental hygienists, I suppose they keep peoples teeth healthy. It's a muggle thing"

"Oh" he nods, relieved "are you very close?"

"Yes I suppose, with it being just the three of us. Is your family close?"

"My brothers and I vere very close gvowing up, there is not much difference in age. But now the only time ve are all together is the first veek of summer"

"Is that hard?" he shrugs

"My brothers have lives of their own now. Quidditch is taking up a lot of my time, but we alvays go home for the beginning of summer"

"That's sweet, that you put each other first"

"My mother vould not stand for anysing else" the next person to enter the hall is a Gryffindor second year who does a double take at them being together

"It's going to get busy soon" Hermione admits reluctantly

"Can I see you today?" her mood sours considerably when she thinks about her full day

"I have no time today" she tells him sullenly, making his smile fall "we could meet this evening?"

"Yes!" he agrees quickly "I have an idea, vill you meet me in the library tonight?"

"What time?"

"I'll send a note" whilst no one is interested he kisses her cheek then he moves over to his fellow Durmstrang and she joins Ginny and Dean as they enter the hall.

She sits in defence against the dark arts thinking about Viktor and that Alastor Moody is completely bat scratch crazy. How he hasn't been fired or even reprimanded yet she doesn't know. He hasn't performed the cruciatus curse on anything else but he hasn't been commanding what would be considered proper lessons either. Using questionably dangerous and sometimes cruel teaching methods. He turned Malfoy in to a ferret! Though personally she thinks a weasel would have been more fitting.

During care of magical creatures Hagrid has them answer questions on specific breeds of dragons, in honour of the first task in the triwizard cup. Fed up of Malfoy and his taunts, she Ron and Harry move away from the group and sit on the lakeshore. Ron is copying her answers and still spelling things wrong, she's about to point it out to him when her attention is drawn to someone approaching.

He's walking along the shore, doing stretches and other exercises. Behind him, a gaggle of girls being anything but subtle as they follow. She doesn't want to think about how much it annoys her, she knows she's got nothing to be jealous of right now but that doesn't mean she won't. As Viktor passes he smiles knowingly, she can't return his smile however when the fan club catch her attention again.

It irritates her for the rest of the day, by the time transfiguration has come to an end she worked herself in to quite a frenzy. After a bath and some more, decidedly irrational worrying a note finally appears, the airplane landing beside her foot.

'I found you in the library, for that I owe it much

Come find me in the library, where I first felt your touch.

It hasn't taken long for you to become precious to me.

Now let me share with you that which makes me feel free.

I found you in the library, a place I now hold dear.

Come find me in the library, it's time to face your fear.'

She smiles to herself, he'd written her a poem. Then the dread set in, he was going to make her fly.

The quidditch pitch was quite lovely at this time, the sky had darkened ready for night and the moon was bright and full. Of course the time and temperature meant they were the only ones there.

"Vould you care to join me?" she looks to Viktor, straddling his broom and she swallows dryly

"Couldn't I just watch you?" he shakes his head menacingly

"I'm going to dance for you, you can fly for me"

"You don't have to dance" she offers quickly, to which he shakes his head again

"I vant to" he tells her, pushing her woollen hat away from her eyes "because I know you vant to"

"That's emotional blackmail" she murmurs, knowing she's going to give in

"I know" he chuckles and nuzzles her neck

"Alright, alright, move over then" gripping the broom with white knuckles, she throws one leg over, glad she wore jeans and Viktor slides closer, wrapping his arms around her and taking hold of the broom above her hands "please go easy on me" she pleads

"Vhat is it about flying that scares you?" he asks softly

"If we had been meant to fly, we would have been born with wings"

"No see, that's vhere you're vong, I knew that I vas born to fly the first time I did it"

"That's different, no one could argue that you were meant to fly"

"Hermione my pvecious beauty, you just did" she's ready to argue that too until she realises they're level with the goal posts. She yelps and manages to squeeze the broom tighter wondering how she hadn't noticed her feet leaving the ground "it's not so bad is it?"

"It's not … terrible" she admits, shaking vigorously "but we're not moving" she regrets it the second it's out of her mouth and she knows he's grinning behind her "no Viktor please" it's too late, she can only close her eyes and hold on for dear life. It seems to last an eternity, if he wasn't holding her in place with his arms and body she wouldn't have been able to hold on. She opens her eyes at one point only to squeal and squeeze them shut again when she sees they're heading right for a goal post. She feels him weave around it and she's sure she's going to be sick and then all is peaceful again. She carefully opens one eye and they're miles above the ground it feels

"Open your eyes Hermione" she does as he says and gasps at the view, the lake under the moon, reflecting every single star as clearly as if she was to look up. The mountains, the trees, the grounds, all covered in frost, glisten beneath them

"Couldn't you have just brought me up here straight away?"

"Vhat fun vould that of been?"

"I might not feel quite so sick" she offers

"Never mind, ve're here now"

"And it's beautiful, I'll give you that"

"I can't imagine anything more perfect" he murmurs near her ear and she turns her head to find him looking at her

"Neither can I" she agrees, thinking of him. She decides they're high enough that he would have time to right it if they began to fall so she tilts her head back and kisses him, taking one hand off the broom to cup his jaw. She doesn't realise he's lowering them until they come to a stop and she opens her eyes to find her feet dangling inches from the ground. They touch down with a gentle thud and the broom is discarded. She can't get enough of him, only breaking away from him to jump and wrap herself around him completely, he holds her up with one hand and the other fists in the curls at the back of her head.

When they finally come back to earth, they're both breathless, Viktor holds them up with his back against a tree and breathes heavily with his forehead rested on hers

"You are, vhat one might call intoxicating. I find myself losing contvol avound you, getting lost in you" he pulls her closer and drags his lips across her collar bone "I've never felt this vay before. I feel like I could go veeks vithout food or vater, even air, as long as I had you"

"Viktor" she sighs as he kisses her neck, he bites down on her throat lightly and she gasps a breath "you'll go back to Bulgaria eventually"

"I don't vant to talk about that. Let's just stay here, like this, for a vhile longer" she can't argue with that so while he sucks and nibbles at her throat, she slides her hands up the back of his shirt. He has the softest skin, smooth, flawless over hard muscle. He blows cool air over a spot that feels particularly good, giving her shivers and she digs her nails in to the toned flesh. He grunts and she immediately pulls her hands to her chest

"Sorry" he smiles sheepishly and shakes his head

"It vasn't bad"

"Oh" she sighs, relieved "oh! It was good?" he nods and she slides her hands back in to their original position. Shifting forward she feels the hardness tenting his trousers slightly and blushes

"Sovvy, unfortunate side effect of having a beautiful voman kiss you mid flight" he shifts to try and conceal it, blushing as much as her now

"Don't be sorry" she whispers, leaning forward to kiss him

"Ve should stop" Hermione sits back, hurt and flushing at the rejection "I don't vant to stop Hermione" he murmurs, seeing her reaction "but I lose control vith you. I don't vant to go too far vith you and spoil this"

"Do you … want me like that?" she whispers, too embarrassed to say it any louder

"Of course I do! You're gorgeous, in every vay possible. But you're very young to spite being smarter and more mature than people three times your age"

"I think it should be my decision don't you?" she snaps, irritated at being spoken to like a child, embarrassed that on some level he sees her as a child

"Yes of course, I just don't vant to … pvessure you. I don't vant that from you, vell I do but …nothing is coming out vight"

"Viktor shhh" she quiets him "I know".

She screams when he pushes them off the ground and flies faster than she's sure anyone has before, slowing only to weave through the trees as they get closer to Hogwarts. Eventually she gives up on begging him to slow down and just grits her teeth.

He comes to a stop smoothly outside her dorm room window

"Good guess"

"Who says it vas a guess?" he teases as she pushes the glass and the window swings open "be careful" he holds her steady as she crawls into the room and winces when she lands on the floor in a heap

"I'm okay" she calls earning a chuckle "breakfast again tomorrow?"

"I'll be zhere"

"Goodnight Viktor" she leans out on to the sill and kisses him quickly only for him to pull her back. After a few minutes he strokes her cheek and pulls away

"Goodnight Моят скъпоценни красота".


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been seated on the Slytherin table since they first arrived. It hadn't bothered him at first but now he wanted to be nearer Hermione, not the chubby ginger boy who smelt like sweat and ham. From what he could gather, he and the tall dark one they called Goyle were Malfoy's groupies. They trailed the sickly looking boy everywhere, pushing people out of their seats to sit at his flanks. They didn't bother him too much, Malfoy was arrogant and greasy but that was product of his upbringing. Goyle was cruel, only to younger students who posed no threat but quiet enough to ignore. Crabbe asked too many questions and his wheezing was annoying, how could someone be out of breath just from talking?

"Have you seen this? Disgusting" Malfoy nods to the paper he had been reading earlier that morning, he had felt the same way when he saw the article about Hermione and Potter but she had quickly dismissed any of his worries. She was livid about it and convinced him further with a few hot kisses while no one was looking. He'd been secretly pleased about he and Hermione being mentioned together but horrified the Skeeter woman had called her plain "bet you're furious being mentioned in here" Malfoy continues "can't believe they dedicated an entire page to a mudblood"

"Vhat did you just say?" he hated that word, he always had. He was what Malfoy might call a pureblood but he'd met muggle born witches and wizards more worthy and more talented than any so called 'pure breed', Hermione being the best of them "mudblood? Is that vhat you said?" he rose from his seat, unable to control his fury at some pig using such a foul name for his precious Hermione. His fellow Durmstrang brothers, knowing what was to come had all moved away. They'd seen how angry he got about this sort of thing, having lost family to Gellert Grindelwald, he knew most of them felt the same way

"Alright mate, it's only Granger" it took three Durmstrang and Cedric Diggory to pull Viktor off Malfoy, everyone was watching but he couldn't care less

"Don't you talk about her like zhat! Don't you talk about anyone like zhat!" he spat as Malfoy got to his feet, clutching his jaw. Viktor shook off Cedric, who was still holding his shoulder and stormed from the hall thinking Malfoy was lucky he was pulled away when he was.

She finds him crouched against a bookshelf in the quietest part of the library, his head resting on a shelf and breathing calmly

"What was all that about?" he doesn't say anything, even open his eyes, just holds out his arm for her to sit beside him "you know, the last person who punched Malfoy in the face made him bleed" she tells him as she cuddles in to his side

"I'd very much like to meet zhem and shake their hand" he murmurs, eyes still closed as if he's trying to sleep

"I'd prefer a kiss" she laughs, making his eyes snap open

"You? You punched Malfoy?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" she feigns offence

"Not after vhat he just said"

"Why? What did he say?" Viktor lets his head loll back and closes his eyes again

"Nothing"

"It didn't look like nothing"

"He- he called you. He called you mudvlood" he pulls her closer as he says it to keep himself from losing control again

"That's nothing new with Malfoy, you don't need to go getting in trouble because of me"

"I just got so angvy, I couldn't help it"

"I understand, believe me, but he really isn't worth it"

"Hermione I von't listen to anyvone speak badly of you"

"Let's just hope Malfoy can keep his foul mouth shut then. I think he probably got the message"

"Are you going to tell me off every time I punch someone?"

"Yes, probably"

"Even if it's Malfoy?"

"Especially if it's Malfoy. He's the type to hold a grudge"

"Maybe I should just stay avay from him. Hide out in the libvary … with you" he grins, leaning over her

"Because that would be a productive way to spend your day" she laughs

"I don't know, I'm sure I could be quite pvoductive given a few hours alone vith you" blushing she leans forward and grazes his lips with hers teasingly

"Why do you like me so much?" she blurts "no one's ever paid any notice to me, why are you?"

"Hermione I don't know if what you say is covvect but if it is I do not understand it. From the first moment I saw you I have been distvacted. I could not believe how lucky I was to find you here after weeks of thinking I vould never learn your name. And then, when I heard of the Yule Vall I knew I had to ask you. I have been engvossed by you from the first time I laid eyes on you and since then I have only become further infatuated vith you"

"I see" she murmurs, her cheeks hot and stomach twisting with butterflies

"My gvandparents Aleksandar and Mila Krum, they've been mavvied almost sixty years, despite being very different. My gvandfather is a stern man, ve vere all terrified of him gvowing up but he told vonderful storvies. Mostly about our family, my bvothers and I, we all liked dvagons. My cousins, they're all girls, they veren't so fond of the dvagon storvies. They're favourite storvy vas of how my grandparvents met and ve hated it. There vas lots of kissing and vomantic gestures but vhenever ve complained, he vould quiet us and say 'you don't like this stuff now but vun day you vill. Vun day you'll find a Mila of your own and those kisses von't seem so silly.' And I have to tell you Hermione … I think you might be my Mila" when she won't meet his gaze, Viktor worries he's said too much "Hermione?"

"I wasn't expecting that"

"I'm sovvy I've made uncomfortable"

"No, you haven't. I just … wasn't expecting that" she repeats, slightly dazed "I didn't know a man could be so eloquent" she jokes "it was beautifully put"

"I haven't felt this vay before Hermione, not just about a girl, about anything" she kisses him, partly because she didn't know what to say, partly because she knows she feels the same way but mostly because she couldn't bare not to be kissing him anymore.

He sits with her while she studies, though she doesn't get much done. He's constantly sliding his thumb under her shirt to stroke her back or kissing her neck. When he slides his hand up her thigh and bites down on her earlobe she snaps her book shut and turns to face him

"I can't concentrate"

"Good" he grins against her neck "I need attention"

"I'm sure if you walked around for a while it wouldn't take long for your fan club to find you" he shakes his head

"I only vant your attention"

"You know there's going to be a lot of talk after the ball?"

"I'm used to it. It's you I'm vorried about"

"Don't worry about me, though I'm not sure I want hate mail off your fans"

"I can't pvomise that von't happen but vhen- if you're veady to go public, then I vill make it very clear that sort of thing will not be tolevated"

"Public?"

"After the vall, there vill be a lot of attention on you"

"Yes but public as what?"

"Vell, my girlvriend. If you'll have me"

"What about when you go back to Bulgaria?"

"Ve can vite and I could visit. You could visit too if you'd like"

"You're serious" he nods, meeting her gaze and looking more hopeful than she'd thought possible "alright" she smiles, he grins in return and presses a kiss to her lips "now I really have to study".

It would seem she isn't to get any work done today, as for the last forty minutes she's listened to Ron and Harry worry about going to the ball alone. She can understand why Harry's worried, as a champion, but can't imagine anyone would notice Ron showing up alone. She fells guilty for thinking such a thing, however true but she's harbouring quite a bit of resentment towards him. Mostly she's angry at herself for ever having liked him, when he's never appreciated her in any way. Viktor has shown her that she shouldn't have to settle for someone like that

"At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates, well, us and Neville" Ron grumbles, if only he knew his little sister had also got a date before him

"Yeah but he can take himself" Harry chuckles

"It might interest you to know Neville's already got someone" Hermione interjects

"Ugh now I'm really depressed" after Fred passes Ron a note that irritates him more and asks Angelina out Ron turns to Hermione and she grits her teeth "Hermione, you're a girl" lucky for Ron, Snape shuts him up by smacking him across the head with a book

"Well spotted" she deadpans

"It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone but for a girl it's just sad" about ready to smack Ron herself Hermione turns to him with a deadly glare

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not somebody's already asked me" furious, Hermione stands and marches her work up to Snape "and I said yes" she spits, collecting the remainder of her things and leaving. She doesn't know what she ever saw in him, especially now that she has Viktor.

When she gets back to the common room she makes a b-line for Ginny, needing help with what she has planned

"We need to go shopping. It's a Hogsmeade weekend so tomorrow we're getting up early and we're looking for dresses"

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"I'm serious, this is important"

"Since when is some ball important to you?"

"Since" Hermione starts "Viktor Krum asked me as his date and we've been meeting in secret ever since"

"What?!"

"Yeah" she sighs

"What?!"

"Yeah" she laughs

"Start from the beginning"

"I was in the library and he just sort of … well he just sort of asked"

"And?"

"And we spent the afternoon together"

"And?"

"And things got rather heated before I left"

"How heated?" Ginny grins deviously

"Nothing like that but … heated"

"And you've been dating since?"

"I guess" Hermione shrugs "he took me flying yesterday and Ginny it was so wonderful"

"You mean to tell me an international quidditch player took you up on his broom and you aren't completely in love with him?"

"I don't know" Hermione groans, slumping on to her bed "what happens when he goes home? We can only write so much"

"Couldn't you visit each other, maybe you could go and see some of his games?"

"He has invited me to do both"

"Then I say until then you enjoy your time with him. You like being with him?"

"Of course"

"And he treats you well?"

"He treats me- Ginny he's such a gentleman, it's almost like he's too good to be true"

"Oh Hermione" Ginny squeaks "that's so cute"

"Do not … use that word"

"Sorry"

"So you'll come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"You just try and stop me".

The following morning Hermione sends Viktor a paper airplane note explaining she can't meet him for breakfast but that he should meet her in Hogsmeade this afternoon if he can. Ginny hasn't stopped asking questions since they woke this morning and as Hermione retells each moment with Viktor she feels her smile growing wider.

She doesn't recognise Gladrags Wizardwear when she steps through the door. It seems to change weekly, both its stock and its layout. When she doesn't see anything she begins to worry, it's too late to get a dress from anywhere else now

"What are we going to do?" Ginny opens her mouth to reply but it is cut off by a frilly woman with bouncy blonde curls like Rita Skeeter

"Ladies" she trills "here to find something for the ball? Right this way" they follow dumbly, to a small door hidden at the back of the store and share concerned looks when she opens it to reveal a broom cupboard "oops, silly me" she clucks, closing the door again then clicking her fingers twice. This time when she opens the door there's row upon row of coloured fabric "go ahead and take a look ladies, if you need anything just call for Loretta, that's me"

"Thank you" they murmur, stepping in to the room, taken aback by the variety of colours. Hermione finds a dress straight away. A silvery grey with a detailed bodice, thin straps and a floaty skirt. A small pair of silver heels, some jewellery and she's done. Ginny is less decisive, going back and forth between a strapless purple and an A line blue one. After trying each of them on with shoes and other accessories, she settles on the blue. And just in time, after paying for their goods a paper airplane lands on the counter before Hermione

'Honeyduke's does not sell the sweetness I desire, where can I find you?'

"Come on Ginny" she says pulling the younger girl towards the door "thank you Loretta"

"Come again soon!" she calls after them

"What's wrong?" Ginny asks worriedly

"Oh nothing, Viktor is in Honeyduke's. I just-"

"Couldn't wait any longer" Ginny smirks "go, I think Dean's in the Three Broomsticks"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet

"Go" Ginny assures her "but I want to know everything later!"

"You got it" Hermione calls back to her.

He's perusing the different flavours of fudge at the back of the store when she sneaks in. She doesn't think he's actually looking at anything, just wandering around the empty store. Careful to avoid the creaking floorboards as best she can, she creeps up on him and rolls on to her tiptoes to cover his eyes with her hands

"Guess who?" she whispers as a huge grin spreads across his face

"I have missed you Моят скъпоценни красота" he turns to wrap his arms around her and inhales deeply

"I'm sorry I couldn't make breakfast"

"It vas important I hope"

"Very" she smiles "now, what's your favourite?" she asks indicating to the shelves around them

"Chocolate vut I am not allowed it"

"What? Why?"

"I vas a chubby child, I can't risk falling in to old habits before the season vegins" he chuckles

"That's crazy, you can have some chocolate, I'm insisting. Caramel alright?" she doesn't wait for his answer before asking Mrs Flume for a slab of the luxury caramel chocolate

"and zhat Miss Gvanger is why I like you so much" he kisses her cheek quickly but not quick enough for Mrs Flume to miss and she adds a bag of jellied heart to their parcel free of charge

"Thank you" Hermione smiles genuinely then turns to Viktor "we should go, it's going to get very busy in here"

"After you, thank you ma'am" Mrs Flume flushes at his courtesy and waves them off happily

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"No, I only came to see you" he kisses her again

"Then d'you want to head back to the castle, maybe fly again?"

"Veally?" he asks excitably

"As long as you don't pull a Wronski Feint on me" with a grin like a small boys, Viktor takes her hand and practically drags her back in the direction of Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

It goes that way for the next couple of weeks, Hermione cuts back on studying and spends her free time with Viktor. Viktor just waits for Hermione to be free, sometimes he jogs around the grounds, sometimes he even finds himself practicing for the ball. By the time it rolls around he wishes he'd practiced more. He adjusts the cape over his left shoulder for the hundredth time and pushes his shoulders back, taking a look in the mirror he sighs. This is as good as it's going to get.

When a Hogwarts professor calls for the champions and their partners to line up for the procession Viktor panics. She wouldn't stand him up would she? Was she coming? Was she hurt? Viktor's pulse was throbbing, he could feel it in his ears. And then he saw her.

She was, in a word, breath taking but that didn't quite do her justice. On some level he noticed she was wearing a charcoal silver colour, a pretty thing with thin straps and a floaty skirt but it was her that lit up the room. He watched her descend the staircase in awe, she was mesmerising. When she reached the bottom of the staircase he wished they were alone, it was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her neck, bare, sparing a few curls of hair. Like a proper gentleman he offered her his arm and couldn't help but grin at the jealous stares he was receiving from his fellow Durmstrang students. Even the boy Malfoy, who had spoken so cruelly of her couldn't hide his appreciation

"You are the most beautiful thing in this vorld, or any other" Viktor whispers, she blushes but doesn't believe him until she sees how proud he is to have her on his arm

"You look very handsome Viktor" she tells him truthfully, appreciating the way his dress uniform fits him. She can feel the stares but had been expecting it, being Viktor's date for the ball. She'd also expected the whispers, being plain old Hermione Granger. But she can honestly say she doesn't give a damn when Viktor takes her hand in his and pulls her closer by her waist

"Please forgive me if I step on your feet" he murmurs as the music begins

"It wouldn't be the first time you left me with a broken toe" she teases, referring to the first time they spoke in the library

"Hey, I said I vas sovvy for that"

"And I forgave you immediately" she smiles

"It's because I'm so cute" he teases as he spins her

"I suppose you are … under all that scowling. Admittedly I don't see it as much anymore"

"I vunder vhy that is" he murmurs near her ear, planting a quick kiss below it before lifting her high above his head.

They sway back and forth slowly now that the music has slowed and he has his lips pressed to the top of her head

"Sometimes" Hermione begins quietly "I think you might be too good to be true" she admits

"I can assure you Моят скъпоценни красота, I'm quite veal and I'm not going anyvhere"

"The second task is likely to be more dangerous than the last. I mean what's more dangerous than dragons?"

"Me, vhen idiots like Malfoy insult my pvincessa"

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Vould I do that? Knowing how angvy you'd be?"

"Promise me you'll be careful"

"Of course Hermione, of course I vill be careful. Vould you like a drink скъпоценен моята красота?"

"Yes I'd love one, I'll come with you" taking his offered hand Hermione follows him from the hall, to the quieter corridor outside

"Are you having fun?" he asks, stroking her back while they wait for drinks

"Yes" she tells him breathlessly "are you?"

"I'm having a vonderful time vith you. You have done the impossible, you have made me enjoy danzing"

"I can't imagine I would've enjoyed tonight at all if it weren't for you, so thank you" he lowers his lips to hers and gently, surprisingly so, pries her mouth open. It's his turn to be surprised when Hermione is the one to swipe her tongue across his bottom lip. Viktor groans in reply and pulls her closer by her waist. For a moment they forget where they are and it's all hands and lips, trying desperately to get closer to one another

"I think, perhaps, ve should stop" Hermione agrees of course but that doesn't mean she's not disappointed "or" Viktor adds carefully "ve could go somevhere more private?" he's about to apologise when she nods.

-x-

The ship is deserted, everyone is still at the ball but Hermione is quiet as they cross the deck. She has an idea of what could happen tonight and she's nervous, who isn't? But she's not scared, she wants this, she wouldn't have come here if she didn't. Her train of thought is interrupted when Viktor pulls her in to his arms

"Dance vith me скъпоценен моята красота" he takes her waist and cups her hand in his and begins to sway

"We've been dancing all night" she reminds him

"I sink, I could dance vith you for an eternity and still vant more" Hermione dips her head to hide her blush

"That was very smooth"

"Yes" Viktor chuckles "I'm quite pleased vith myself"

"I bet you say that to all the girls" she's only half joking

"No" he tells her firmly "there has never been anyvone like you" he takes the hand that was holding one of hers and lifts her face by her chin "you're enchanting, so beautivul and smart, ferocious vhen you vant" he grins and her blush darkens "so very, very beautivul" this time when he kisses her there's no warm up, no easing in to it, just a hot, hard kiss that takes her breath away and leaves her wanting more

"It's quite chilly isn't it?" in truth she's toasty warm but the deck isn't the best place for what she hopes is about to happen

"My cabin … is this vay?" he holds out his arm, gesturing to a door bellow the ships helm

"After you".

There's obviously an extension charm on the ship because the cabin is far larger than the actual size of the ship would allow. It's all wooden furniture and the large bed is dressed with furs, opposite a large fire roars and is contained by another spell

"Well this is travelling in style" Hermione murmurs, tracing the ornate carvings in one of the bedposts with her finger

"It's not bad" he shrugs, leaning against the doorframe, his accent really is very attractive to her

"How long will it take you? To get home?"

"Let's not talk about that" he says, pushing off the doorframe and moving towards her "let's talk about you and us and tonight and how spectacular you look" she takes a seat on the bed next to him and fiddles with her hands. Viktor threads his fingers through hers, lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her palm "even if I do not vin the cup, even if I am hurt, I am glad I came here and met you"

"So am I" they kiss softly and his lips glide to her cheek, her jaw, below her ear, down her neck to her shoulder. When he reaches the strap of her dress he stops and meets her gaze in question, she answers by reaching behind her and unzipping the dress completely, letting it pool at her waist

"I vant you" he tells her simply "do you vant this?"

"I do" she whispers and she means it. As Hermione lays back on the bed Viktor moves to hover over her. Tentatively Hermione reaches up to his neck, tracing the outline of his collar until she reaches the first fastening of his dress jacket, once they're all loose she starts on his shirt then sits up and pushes both off his shoulders. While he straddles her on his knees she takes the opportunity to look at him, she takes in the shape of his broad shoulders, his trim waist, the definition of each and every muscle, all that training really has paid off. He's thick and strong and safe. Viktor uses the pause to reach behind her with one arm and unclasp the delicate strapless bra she's wearing. Everything in her screams for her to hide, to cover herself up but the way he looks at her stops those thoughts. It's reverent when he bends and licks one pebbled nipple, so gentle, adoring even, when he laves at it with his tongue before sucking the other nipple into his mouth. It's exquisite, though she can't work out why. He spends a long time kissing whatever he has access to and after a while she lets her eyes close and relaxes into the soft furs. He settles his hips between her legs and she startles at the hardness, she wasn't expecting it to be quite that … well, hard

"Are you alvight?" he murmurs, pulling back to gage her reaction "ve can stop"

"No" she cuts in "no I'm fine, just quite nervous"

"I do not vant you to feel pvessured"

"Viktor" she stops him sternly "I want to" they share a deep kiss and in a bold move she reaches for his belt buckle to stop any further queries. He distracts her with tingling kisses down her neck but feeling a desperate need she hadn't felt before she almost tears the thing open and pushes down both layers of clothing. Lifting some of his weight off her, Viktor takes a hold of the delicate material bunched at her waist and slides it down her legs. His sweetness frustrates her when he bends to pick up her dress and shoes, draping the dress neatly over a chair and placing her shoes beneath it "Viktor" she grits, covering herself with a the largest fur blanket. He gets the message and slides under the blanket with her, wasting no time before engaging her in a deep kiss. As his hand drops from the back of her head, to stroke soft patterns down her back, she too, lets her hands explore. She traces the hard planes of his chest and follows the defined lines of his abdomen, as his hand comes to rest on her behind, hers skims something stiff. Tentatively, she grasps him and his breath catches then his hand makes a path down her thigh then back up the other side so his finger tips are at her centre, he groans at the wetness

"Are you veady?" she tightens her grip on his manhood and thinks about it, she knows from other girls' conversations and common sense that he is bigger than most and that this experience is painful at the best of times. She meets his gaze and she nods, pain be damned. He rolls on top of her, holding his weight up on his arms and kisses her as she shifts, making herself comfortable. His hardness grazes that sensitive spot between her legs and she makes the same movement a few times until Viktor's moving with her and she's panting heavily

"I'm ready" she pants when the pleasure seems almost too much and he pulls back to position himself

"Stop me if it hurts too much" and then she can feel the intrusion, something she had wanted so badly moments ago now felt so alien she wondered if she should stop it. She knew he wasn't even half way in when she felt full and then it was painful rather than just uncomfortable. When she realised Viktor had stopped, she opened her eyes and found him watching her "you're so beautivul my Hermione" reminding herself Gryffindor's are brave, Hermione wiggles her hips slightly and winces as Viktor's full length is buried in her "breathe скъпоценен моята красота" she takes a deep breath in through her nose and releases it "again" she does as he says and this time when she breathes in, he withdraws, when she releases the breath he pushes back in. It takes a few minutes for her to get used to the sensation but when they've established a steady rhythm she begins to enjoy it. It still doesn't feel comfortable but it's good and then it's great. She pushes the soreness to the back of her mind and instead focuses on the delicious friction. His pelvis continues to rub her most sensitive part and one of his hands is paying glorious attention to her breasts.

His ministrations become less precise and his thrusts more frantic, making her head spin and she sighs his name. The sound of his name on her lips causes him to shudder, releasing unexpectedly and he wraps his arms around her to pull her body closer. Hermione realises what's happened when she feels the warmth seeping from her and she feels an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. Feeling silly she slides her hands around Viktor's waist, one coming to rest at the back of his head, the other the base of his spine. This kiss is lazy and languid causing feelings of desire to stir in her again "I'm sovvy скъпоценен моята красота" he says looking down at where they are still connected "I could not help it"

"Oh" she exclaims, catching his meaning "don't worry, us muggles have that sort of thing pretty under control"

"Did I hurt you?" she shakes her head "are you sure? I didn't get too cavvied avay?"

"I think we both did" she smiles as Viktor falls to the side. When he holds out his arm she moves closer to him and lays her head on his chest

"I think I've got this all vong vut it goes vithout saying, I care for you very much Hermione and I vould very much like you to … be mvy girlfriend"

"I think it goes without saying" Hermione grins "I would like that very much" Viktor beams at her answer and their kiss is full of excitement "better late than never" she teases him

"In an ideal vorld I vould've asked your fadders permission"

"I think he'd probably like that" she agrees

"You'd intvoduce me?"

"Well yes, I suppose. I've never really taken an International Quidditch player and Triwizard Champion home for tea before" Viktor snickers at her joke and tightens his arm around her

"I might be jealous if you had. Hey! I almvost forgot" Viktor springs from the bed, clasping a sheet around his waist as he rifles through his dress jacket "I vas meant to give it to you at the vall vut I … didn't get the chance" he says grinning, giving her a wink

"Give me what?"

"Your chvismas pvesent" he explains, pulling a thin rectangular jewellery box from a pocket in his jacket

"Oh Viktor, you shouldn't have"

"Vut I did"

"I didn't think to- I'm sorry" Hermione trails off guiltily

"There vas no need" Viktor assures her "besides this is a gift to me also, if you choose to ver it" carefully Hermione opens the box Viktor holds out to her, to find it does in fact hold jewellery. Laid on the blue velvet inside is the most delicate white gold chain she's ever seen, she's afraid to touch it lest it break. In the centre is a simple number seven, as delicate as the chain

"It's lovely" she gasps, still worried about how fragile it looks

"It is-"

"Your quidditch number" she finishes for him

"Yes, I thought it less narcissistic than my name" he chuckles

"I love it"

"Vut as it turns out I am quite possessif so my initials are engvaved on the back" he shrugs still laughing. Sure enough when she flips over the small '7' charm, the tiniest 'VK' can be made out

"I love it even more" she grins, pulling him towards her and kissing him hard on the mouth "I should go" she murmurs against his lips after a few minutes of being lost in each other

"Provably" he agrees "but you don't haf to" he grins, covering her body with his, essentially trapping her

"I really do, if someone notices I'm gone-"

"Von't you stay vith me?" he pleads, kissing her throat

"Viktor" she warns

"Fine, if you must you must" he kisses her once more before pushing off the bed and dressing in clothes like the ones he exercises in "I'll check the coast is clear" he tells her before slipping out of the room. She takes a minute to process all that has happened, to decide if she's happy with the decision she's made. She is, though she's aching and sore. Climbing from the bed, she cringes at the mess and performs quick cleaning and drying spells on herself and Viktor's bed. She redresses quickly, grudgingly puts her shoes back on and fastens Viktor's gift around her neck. She's admiring it when Viktor returns "most people are only just leaving the vall, ve should ve fine"

"What are you doing?" she questions when he retrieves his broom from the corner of the room

"Vell I'm not about to let you valk back on your own. You'll feeze for one thing"

"Flying would be even colder" Viktor smirks and walks over to the chair where his cape is hanging "I can't take that"

"You can and you vill. I von't take no for an answer" Hermione sighs, she's sore and tired and about thirty seconds from crawling back in to Viktor's bed and staying there

"Fine" she recedes, taking the offered cape and draping it over her shoulders.

He makes the trip last as long as he can, drifting through the grounds with his chin rested on her shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She much prefers flying at a normal speed. He stops on a balcony not far from the Gryffindor common room and pulls her hands away when she tries to unclasp his cape

"I vant you to have it, I can get another" when she doesn't argue he drops his hand to the necklace she now wears "goodnight скъпоценен моята красота. I thank you for the best night of my life"

"Goodnight Viktor, thank you for my gift, for everything" she blushes and he dips down for one more kiss "merry Christmas"

"The best one yet" he tells her honestly and watches her until she's on the staircase and out of sight "my love".


	5. Chapter 5

She isn't sure how she's supposed to approach him now. Will things have changed after last night? They have for her, she feels even more connected to him now but worries he doesn't feel the same way. Of course he could, in fact, be using her as Ron had so viciously pointed out but she quickly shook that thought from her head, her stomach churning.

When she arrived at the great hall to find their usual spot for eating breakfast empty, she felt sick. She was trying to convince herself that he wouldn't do that, that he cared about her when she saw him. Sat at the Gryffindor table, concern etched across his face. Relief washed over her as she made her way towards him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I thought you weren't coming" she gasps, squeezing herself closer to him

"Hey, of course I'm here, how did you sleep?" he asks, pulling her to sit beside him

"Soundly, yourself?"

"Vould have preferred you to stay vith me but I can't complain"

"How come you're sat here today?"

"I think it's safe to say everyvody knows about us now, so pvoviding it's alvight vith you, I vould like to sit here and have bveakfast vith my girlfriend" Hermione bites her lip to keep from grinning and Viktor's features darken with something almost sinister "can ve agree that you are not allowed to do that at bveakfast" he murmurs, pulling her lip free with his thumb "it is most distvacting"

"Sorry" she replies teasingly, leaning closer and kissing him gently. It's becoming rather heated and Hermione has her hand on his thigh when someone clears their throat. Hermione is relieved when she finds it's Ginny but can't help but grimace when she spies Seamus smirking behind her "Viktor this is Ginny and Seamus, Ginny, Seamus, Viktor Krum"

"It's nice to meet you" Ginny smiles, taking his outstretched hand

"And you Ginny"

"You alright mate" Seamus nods as he takes a seat opposite us

"Hello. It is nice to meet Hermione's friends finally"

"It's been going on a while then, you two?" Seamus grins menacingly "thought you looked a bit cosy"

"Hush Seamus" Ginny scolds him, only making his grin wider. Amused rather than embarrassed, Viktor nods

"Long enough"

"You seem happy enough Hermione but I think you should know, Ron's fuming"

"Seamus" Ginny hisses

"I'm just trying to give them a heads up. I'm not saying he's going to challenge you to a duel Krum, I don't think he'd stand a chance but he had one hell of a tantrum last night after seeing you two together at the ball"

"I don't see how that's any of his business" Hermione grits

"Von is your friend, yes?" Viktor asks, trying to understand the conversation enough to know if he should be uncomfortable

"Debatable" Hermione mutters "he was a real arse last night"

"He's just jealous Hermione" Ginny offers up in way of explanation

"He's had four years to be jealous! I'm with Viktor now and I'm more than happy" she seethes at her friends, and clasps Viktor's hand under the table. Viktor, unsure how he should be feeling, is the first to see _Ron_ and Potter enter the hall. He bows his head feeling less confident about his choice to sit here. Hermione traces his palm soothingly with her thumb and he is taken back to last night when she'd done the same thing. She'd given up control and given herself to him entirely, he realised with an overwhelming surge of joy that she loved him. She may not have worked it out for herself yet but she loved him and he loved her. He had every right to be sat beside her as long as she wanted him there and no jealous little boy was going to make him feel differently

"Morning Ron, Harry" Seamus called a little too loudly, announcing their arrival

"As you may have worked out, Viktor this is Ronald Weasley, Ginny's brother and you already know Harry"

"Morning Potter" Viktor nodded "Ronald" his tone was different with Ron but still cordial

"Krum" Ron muttered back "aren't you usually sat at the Slytherin table?"

"Ron! Don't be rude" Hermione gives Ginny a grateful smile, having been saved from snapping at Ron herself

"It's alvight" Viktor smiles sweetly at the two girls then at Ron "I find the company on the Slytherin table … let's just say, lacking" Hermione catches something devious tugging on his smile as he continues "I vould much rather sit vith my girlfriend and get to know her friends" Viktor grins as Ron pales and Hermione doesn't mind playing along when Viktor straddles the bench and pulls her to his chest. After all there's nowhere else she'd rather be

"Girlfriend?" Ron chokes

"Aren't I the luckiest man in the voom?" Viktor teases, earning an elbow to the ribs off Hermione, a gentle warning not to push it

"I warned her he was just trying to get lucky" Ron murmurs, causing wide eyes and appalled looks from most of the people within earshot

"Excuse me?" Viktor narrows his eyes at Ron dangerously "vhat did you just say?" Hermione has to hand it to Ron, he fully lives up to the Gryffindor name of bravery when he meets Viktor's gaze

"I said, I could've guessed you were just trying to get lucky"

"I haven't hurt you yet because you are supposedly my Hermione's friend vut if you insult me, her, or our velationship again that von't stop me"

"Insult her! I'm her friend, you're just some pumpkin head who likes the way she looks, and she's just been stupid enough to fall for it"

"Viktor" Hermione calls softly, trying to calm his rising temper and uncurl his clenched fists

"You call yourself her friend?" Viktor fumes "she deserves better"

"And you're better are you?"

"Than you? Yes. I vould never treat her vith the disrespect you have. You don't deserve any voman, let alone vun as special as her" gritting his teeth Ron takes out his wand

"Ron no" Hermione fumes

"Ron don't be stupid" Ginny yells

"Put it away mate" Seamus agrees

"What's all this?" Fred and George ask in unison

"Ron's being a total div" Ginny tells them

"You know you're pointing your wand at Viktor Krum don't you?" Fred laughs in Ron's ear

"Ron this only ends badly for you please just sit down" Harry asks exasperated, he's probably been on the receiving end of most of Ron's whingeing

"No, you've all been taken in by this great oaf but I can see what he's up to. Once he's got what he wants he'll move on to someone else" he says directly to Hermione. She almost tells him, Viktor's already had 'it' and will continue to get 'it' if she has her way, instead she whips out her own wand and casts Melofors, causing Ron's head to be in-cased by a pumpkin

"Now who's a pumpkin head?" she seethes.

After a few minutes of laughing at poor Ron, Harry takes pity on him and leads him from the hall, to the infirmary or the kitchens, Hermione doesn't know

"So" George grins, kicking out his robes to straddle the bench the other side of the table "what did you do to make brother dearest so angry?"

"Do you really have to ask" Seamus chuckles, pointing at Hermione

"We told him" Fred starts

"You snooze you lose" his twin finishes "speaking of, we lost money on you in the first task. That Chinese fireball nearly had you at the end, what happened?" Viktor grins at their well-meant teasing and smiles at Hermione

"Something in the stands caught my eye" he tells them kissing her temple, making the twins roll their eyes

"Our brother Charlie brought the dragons over from Romania, said the fireball was the smallest of the lot"

"Smallest and fastest" Viktor retorts, smiling "and just how many Veasley's are there?".

They excuse themselves with an extensive knowledge of the Weasley family tree and Hermione can't stop grinning. She's beginning to find the more she is around Viktor, the further she falls. After the debacle with Ron the atmosphere at their table was far friendlier. Viktor had made them all laugh and she felt pride swelling in her chest as each of her friends come to the decision he was 'a nice chap', 'an alright lad', 'a right prince charming' she had rolled her eyes at Ginny but couldn't say she disagreed.

"Vhat vould Hermione like to do today?" Viktor asks as they stroll the corridors without any real direction

"I have to finish off a potions essay but that shouldn't take long, an hour tops. What did you have planned for today?"

"You" he chuckles "I suppose I could try and vork out the egg vhile you do your essay?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" she asked in surprise

"I vould have told you vy now if I had"

"Really? Not worried I'll give Harry all your secrets?" she jokes

"I vouldn't mind if you did, I don't vish to make this any more difficult for anyone"

"You go get your egg, I'll meet you in the library in an hour?" he nods as she kisses his cheek and watches as she canters off towards Gryffindor tower.

Knowing the hellish sound the egg mage when opened Viktor realised the library probably wasn't the best place to try and figure it out. Not really wanting to open the thing anyway he set to trying to understand the carvings on the golden shell. It was a town as far as he could tell, simplistic buildings and other shapes but an hour later he still had no idea what they meant. The realisation stressed him out, he'd tried everything. Opening the egg different ways, different charms to distort the sound, researched dragon eggs and villages near where dragons are found, looking for clues. He'd even attempted to break the orb inside but thought better of it when the wailing got louder. Sure he had plenty of time but he was out of ideas.

Hermione arrived at the library to find Viktor with his head in his hands, staring intently at the egg before him. He looked worried, stressed, he needed to relax, and she knew exactly how.

"Come with me" was all she whispered and it was enough to have him scoop up his belongings and chase after her as she ran from the library. He laughed, grinning to himself the entire time as he followed her through the castle. Amazed at how easily she navigated the nightmare staircases

"Vhere are ve going?" he asks, having finally caught up with her "I thought I vas done chasing you"

"What makes you think you'll ever stop chasing me?" she teases, turning in his arms

"I vould hope you vould have stopped running by the time I put a ving on you" she knows it's silly, to think something like that could actually happen from the point they are now but it gives her butterflies none the less

"Wait here for just a minute" she tells him disappearing through an archway only to return a minute later "I thought you needed to relax" she explains, leading him through the archway then a door, in to a large bathroom and by large he means huge. They walk past benches and ornate sinks until at the far end, hidden around a corner, they come to a bath the size of a small pool. It's full to the brim with bubbles spilling over the sides and looks as inviting as anything can

"Are you sure I don't smell?" Viktor jokes

"No Viktor you don't smell, I just thought it might help you relax" she doesn't add on the fact she wants to relive some of last night's events, despite still being sore. Not needing any more convincing, Viktor places the egg at the edge of the bath, then tosses his other belongings aside less carefully. By the time he's got his shirt off and has turned around Hermione is already naked, bare except the necklace he'd gifted to her. He flounders for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. He really just wants to grab her but that doesn't seem right. He should be gentle with her, take his time, so instead he finishes undressing and moves over to her

"You are vun of those vare kinds Hermione. You can have the temptvess, she's sexy and seductive but you get bored of her. Or, you can have the beauty, she makes you laugh and your pavents like her but you get bored of her too. You, you are all of that and more, you're vhat every man hopes to find. You're the vun he vants by his side, in his arms, in his bed, the vun he vants to mother his childven. He vants all of that. _I_, vant all of that" unsure of how to answer that, she kisses him, slowly, passionately. And then she climbs up to the bath, sighing as she steps in to the hot water

"Well? Are you going to join me?" he's not nearly as graceful about it, splashing water everywhere as he jumps in "calm down" she giggles, holding up her hands to stop herself being splashed

"Vhat if someone comes in?" he wonders, sinking deeper into the water, so all but his head is submerged

"No one comes up here anymore"

"Vhy? It's amazing"

"Moaning Myrtle" she says simply "a student was killed in the girls' bathrooms years ago and now as a ghost she sort of … harasses people. This became her most recent hangout a few months ago"

"So vhere is she?"

"Oh not to worry, I gave her a good laugh in my second year when I turned myself in to a cat. She's cut me some slack since, she'll give us some privacy and get rid of anyone who might wonder up here"

"You think of everything" he grins, pulling her closer by her hips and kissing her nose

"Tell me about your home, what it was like to grow up?"

"Vell, ve live on farmland, in a country house. It has very high ceilings, so as childven my bvothers and I vould fly avound the house on our bvooms. Ve sustained a lot of injuvies. My younger bvother" Viktor begins more sullenly "he fell in a pond vhen he vas little and almost dvowned. He has difficulty concentrating now and he gets angvy very easily so my mother quit her job to spend more time vith him. Now that I am at Durmstrang and playing quidditch I don't go home very much. Vinning the tvivizard cup vould allow me to finish school early and then I vouldn't be avay from home so much"

"Is that why you entered?" he nods

"Vell that and eternal glorvy" he chuckles

"I'm sorry about your brother, it must be hard" Viktor shrugs

"He has more contvol over his anger now he's older but it is still sad, he used to be so vitty and a menace. He used to pvank us all the time"

"I'd like to meet him" she says absentmindedly

"You vill, vun day I hope" like most of their other kisses, this one quickly turns in to something more, they end up chest to chest, her straddling his lap. She's covered mostly by bubbles and it gives her a little more confidence than if she was entirely exposed so she ceases the moment, and Viktor, causing his eyes to widen considerably

"Sorry" she murmurs

"Again, it is not vad" he smirks, leaving her right hand where it is she grasps the back of his neck with the other

"Just tell me if I do something wrong okay" Viktor lets his head fall back as she begins to move her hand up and down his length beneath the water, he lets out a contented sigh when she presses kisses to his neck. Experimentally she tightens her grip and begins to move her hand faster, then begins paying special attention to the tip causing his breathing to become gasping and slightly erratic. She's nipping at his jaw lightly when he groans and catches her hand

"Stop, stop" he pants

"Sorry, too rough?" she asks embarrassed

"No no, quite zhe opposite. I had to stop you"

"Oh" she smiles "in that case" she giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kiss for a few minutes until Viktor can't stand the temptation anymore. He pulls her closer by her hips and understanding she lifts herself to hover over his hardness. She teases him first, letting him graze her most intimate part before finally sinking down on to him. They both moan, it's a little painful but somehow only seems to add to the pleasure. She'd thought their first time was good, especially for a first time but now that she had control of the pace and had full access to his body, it was pure bliss. She felt sexy under his gaze, something she never thought she'd see herself as. His reactions to her touch made her feel powerful in the most exciting way, a feeling she didn't realise she'd relish. He had the same effect on her, his hands had moved from her behind, to her waist and then her ribcage as she settled in to her own rhythm and she felt a tingling in her crotch whenever his calloused hands grazed her skin. When he began kissing her neck, making his way across her chest, she let her head fall back, exposing herself to him fully. His mouth was warmer than the water, she could feel her arousal peaking as he teased her nipples with his tongue and taking her by surprise, with his teeth.

He could feel himself nearing the edge again, as much as he tried to put it off. He was determined that this time, she would get something out of it too, he didn't want her thinking being with him would be one sided. He sucked greedily at her chest and neck, leaving pink splotches that would no doubt turn purple and lowered one hand to where they were joined. Her breath caught at the contact and he grinned against her skin, stroking his thumb back and forth quickly while she rocked her hips back and forth. He was struggling to hold on when she clenched around him, a small whine escaping her throat as it happened. That was enough for him, still stroking her he relaxed and let her orgasm bring his. His hands glided over her skin as they woke up from their shared state and kissed contentedly

"Vemind me to velax more often" he murmurs against her lips

"As long as I'm invited"

"Always"

"Now what are you going to do about this egg?" she asks, reaching for it

"I haf no idea, I've tvied everything"

"What are we missing?" she frowns, it was obvious she hated not being able to work it out. She was logical and unbelievably bright, he liked that about her but right now it was irritating her to no end "maybe if-" she tried turning the egg the opposite way to its base and unlatched the top. The egg, too big for her small hands, slippery with soapy water, fell into the bath and opened upon hitting the floor. When no sound rose from the egg, Hermione panicked, she'd only gone and broken it, and quickly ducked under the water to retrieve it "oh my god!" she exclaimed, breaking the surface of the water "Viktor listen to this" confused Viktor sunk below the water line and was greeted by a soft melody

'Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour, the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

They emerged from the water together, both grinning

"You're even accidental genius" he declared, taking her face and kissing her soundly "but vhat does it mean?"

"Hang on" Hermione listened to the song once more before returning the egg to him with a triumphant grin "come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground' obviously it means in the water. Viktor I think its mermaids" she tells him excitably, she'd always been fascinated by them but that was probably because of the stories she was read as a child "but where would you find merpeople? We're not really anywhere near the ocean. It has to be the lake" Viktor watches in awe and amusement as Hermione unravels it all in her mind "we've taken what you'll sorely miss, hour long you'll have to look, recover what we took. I think it means you'll have an hour to search the black lake for whatever it is they've taken"

"You are amazing Hermione Gvanger, truly" he kisses her "amazing"

"Two problems" she points out "whatever it is they've taken, you won't get back if you don't retrieve it within an hour, and more importantly, how are you going to manage being under water for an hour"

"Vhatever it is they've taken can't be zhat important vecause I haven't noticed"

"The task is weeks away they probably haven't taken it yet"

"Still" Viktor shrugs "there isn't much that is important to me, perhaps my bvoom but that can be veplaced. It's not like they're going to take you is it?" he teases.


	6. Chapter 6

They'd stayed in that bath until their fingers were wrinkled and the water was barely lukewarm. After working out the egg they'd had what could only be described as a water fight, by the time he caught her and tickled her into heap of giggles there was more water on the floor than in the bath. Then they'd got carried away again, this time when she straddled him he'd hooked his arms under her legs and thrust up in to her wildly, going harder and faster when she'd wordlessly begged him to.

She blushed as she remembered how loud she'd been, moaning mostly but then she'd started saying his name and he'd gotten animalistic, grunting as he come close and making her guide his fingers over her until they both climaxed splendidly.

She wasn't ready to leave him, then again she never was. It was getting harder to be away from him which scared her, as did his intensity. He looked at her with pure devotion, he adored her and even she, oblivious when it come to boys, could see it.

She was rushing back to Gryffindor Tower, she had Viktor's blessing and permission to tell Harry how the egg worked and of course to help him with the task. Upon arriving however she knew it was going to have to wait. Hearing her name when passing through the portrait door she crept forward quietly

"I mean seriously" she heard Ron continue after he'd said her name "who puts a pumpkin on someone's head. What if I'd suffocated?"

"Ron …" she can imagine Harry raising an eyebrow at Ron's melodramatics

"It's not impossible" Ron argues

"Speaking of impossible" a third voice she didn't recognise spoke "in your case at least" he snickered to himself "wouldn't mind introducing me to your friend Granger, would you? Love to get on a first-name basis with her, if you know what I mean" Hermione balked, who was this person and how dare he?!

"Not likely" Ron muttered back

"There's a good sport" she assumed the footsteps she heard, were that of the unknown person leaving

"Can you believe that?!" Ron squeaked, stopping her from entering the common room once more "bloody McLaggen" so that's who it was "who the hell does he think he is? And why is everyone so interested in Hermione all of a sudden?" she tried not to be offended by her so called 'friend's' words and stepped closer to eavesdrop some more

"What's wrong with people noticing her? I can't say McLaggen is a wonderful suitor but you have to admit Ron, she's … growing up"

"What d'you mean growing up?"

"She's my friend, I don't want to talk about her that way"

"What way?" Ron squeaks again, there's a snap that sounds like a book being slammed shut and a huff before Harry speaks again

"She's pretty Ron, and people are starting to notice" she can't help but smile at Harry's compliment and defence of her

"Yeah, that bloody git Krum. He's probably only doing because she's a challenge unlike the idiots in that fan club that follows him around. Obviously she's not that much of a challenge though" at Ron's insinuation she startles. Did he just call her easy? Fighting the urge to punch Ron in his stupid big nose, she storms in to the common room, making both Harry and Ron start "Alright Mione?" seriously?! Without a word, she silently flourishes her wand, taking mild satisfaction in Ron's muffled swearing as he staggers around unbalanced by the pumpkin on his head.

Harry was still asleep when she woke the following morning so she decided to meet Viktor for breakfast, and then she'd come back and tell Harry about the egg. He was sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for her again, only this time not alone. Another Durmstrang student sat opposite him and they conversed quietly until he spotted her

"Good morning my sweet pvincess, how did you sleep?" a flash of something mischievous glinted in his eyes as he asked, he knew she had slept soundly after what they'd gotten up to yesterday. She decided she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of flustering her

"I slept very well after a nice warm bath thank you" she smiled back at him "you're in a very good mood this morning"

"Indeed and vhy vould I not be" he kissed her cheek as she sat next to him and held a hand towards his companion "this is my friend Ivan, he got fed up of Slythervins also and I invited him to join us, I hope you don't mind"

"No of course not, it's nice to meet you Ivan. I'm Hermione" the smaller Durmstrang bowed his head in acknowledgement, showing a small scar on his crown. It stood out clearly in his cropped hair and the pale pink was a contrast to his skin, a shade or two darker than Viktor's. He had a straight nose and pretty green eyes, actually he was just pretty in general. Very good looking but not in the masculine way Viktor was, not in the way she liked

"It is nice meeting you too Hevmony. I hear much about you from Viktor" she blushed "I apologise my English is less than Viktor's"

"No need to apologise, I can tell you it's a far sight better than my Bulgarian" the two older boys laughed at that and Hermione smiled as Viktor began putting together her usual breakfast. When he slid it in front of her then started on his own Ivan snickered

"He is- how do you say … smitten?"

"Yes" Viktor agrees, earning another snicker

"Tells me I must find mvy own Hogvarts girl if I vant to be as happy as him"

"I didn't say that. I said you must find a girl like my Hermione but I doubt there is another as vonderful" Hermione smacks him lightly in the chest for being so corny

"Remember when I said you were cheesy" at Ivan's confounded look Viktor turns to him

"She thinks I smell" he jokes

"It means sappy, overly sweet" she explains

"She has point" Ivan laughs, causing her to grin and Viktor to shrug.

They are joined shortly after by Ginny, Dean and the twins and after introducing everyone they fall into an easy conversation. When Seamus joins them Ivan is perplexed by his accident and doesn't understand a word he's saying

"That's the third howler this week" Seamus rants, crumpling the parchment in his hand and tossing it in to a mug, making everyone chuckle

"I do not understand" Ivan looks to me expectantly, needing a translation of Seamus' accent

"Don't worry mate, no one did" Fred laughs, earning a glower off Seamus

"It is vecause Ivan's mother dropped him on his head vhen he was a baby. He has the scar to pvoove it" Ivan tips his head forward to reveal the raised pink line and rubs at it

"At least I have excuse" Ivan retorts, smirking at Viktor causing everyone to erupt in laughter. Hermione is the last to see the newcomers and therefore she's still giggling when Ron and Harry reach the table

"Morning everyone" Harry chirps, overly enthusiastically and takes a seat next to Ginny, keeping his head down

"Ivan this is Harry … and Ron. Boys this is Ivan"

"Another one" Ron glowers, pulling a disgusted face before turning on his heel

"Ve should go" Viktor murmurs to Hermione "I don't like him but it's not fair that I have alienated him from his friends"

"No, if he can't be mature enough to sit at the same table as us it's his own fault. I'll go and talk to him"

"If he upsets you, come and get me" Hermione nods, squeezing Viktor's hand once more before following Ron from the hall.

"What exactly is your problem?" she stops in front of Ron, blocking his path after catching up to him

"Shove off Hermione, go back to _Vicky_"

"Real mature Ron"

"Oh I bet Krum's _really_ mature isn't he"

"Well, yes as a matter of fact he is" she deadpans, crossing her arms and scrunching her eyebrows together

"That's only because he's too old for you"

"Ron please, there's barely two years between us"

"Oh, so you're going to live happily ever after now are you? Sail off to Bulgaria and have ugly pumpkin headed babies" she couldn't wrap her head around it, how could anyone be such a monumental arse. And how dare he say she'd have ugly children!

"You sound ridiculous"

"Well you _are_ ridiculous"

"At some point _Ronald_ you're going to realise you're being a total buffoon. Not a month ago you wanted his autograph, he wasn't a far cry from your hero. And now, because he's taken my attention off you, you have some petulant grudge. I think it's time you got a grip on yourself"

"Get a grip on myself?! You're the one traipsing around after him like some silly little fan girl. You'll be throwing your knickers at him next" Hermione inhaled deeply, gritting her teeth. In that split second she wanted to hurt him the way he'd hurt her with all the cruel things he'd said about her lately and that was all it took

"You might be interested to know Ronald that I do not throw my panties at Viktor … he takes them off himself" she left Ron standing in the hallway dumbstruck, mouth agape, eyes slightly unfocused. Had she really just said that? What was she thinking? That information was beyond private, between her and Viktor, absolutely not for Ron's ears no matter how good a friend's they were. No she most definitely shouldn't have said that, no matter how much satisfaction it gave her.

Returning to the great hall she found Viktor watching the doors, awaiting her return. His face became more concerned when he saw the turmoil plastered across Hermione's. On the one hand she felt she'd done excellently, she'd definitely got her point across, with shock factor at least. On the other she'd just told Ron she and Viktor were having sex.

"Vhat is vong my sweet Hermione?" Viktor asked, pulling her into his chest the way they usually sat "has he upset you again"

"No" she shook her head frowning, she caught more than one sigh of relief from her friends "I've definitely upset him though" this time all of her friends groaned "can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Of course, Ivan are you alvight here?" Ivan nodded but began to look uncertain when a Weasley twin wrapped an arm around him each side

"We'll take good care of him" they grinned, a special kind that only they had that always meant they were up to no good. They wore that special kind of grin a lot

"Vhat's the matter?" Viktor asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and seating them on a bench under a window

"I went too far. I told him- I told him we'd been together … intimately. I'm sorry Viktor it just burst out, I was so annoyed at him" Viktor's lips twitched "are you laughing? You are aren't you, you're laughing"

"I'm sorry Моят скъпоценни красота, I can't help being pleased" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him "did he cry? Vhat did you say?" his tone is teasing

"I didn't stick around long enough to find out" she grumbles "and he made a comment about me throwing my knickers at you like a fan girl. I told him you prefer to remove them yourself" she says, wrinkling her nose at her own crudeness. Viktor lets out a booming laugh and squeezes her in a bear hug

"You're bvilliant Hermione"

"You're not worried?"

"The only thing I'm wovvying about is your veputation. I don't vant this to damage you or anyvun questioning your honour"

"You and your bloody honour. I don't care what people think all that much, I don't particularly want people gossiping about our sex life but I'm not easily offended by that sort of thing"

"You must vemember I'm in the spotlight Hermione, things like that get plastered on front of newspaper vhen it is someone like me" she knew that, it'd happened with Harry countless times, though admittedly not quite to the same extent

"See, it's not a laughing matter"

"I vill speak to Von, tell him not to say anything stupid"

"No" she sighs "it was my mistake, I'll speak to him. Though, I'm not even sure he'd say anything"

"Better to be safe than sovvy Моят скъпоценни красота"

"But people now we're together now, aren't they just going to assume?"

"You're an underage witch and I'm an international quidditch player Hon"

"Ugh you're right. Forget my tattered reputation, your career would be in pieces"

"Tattered? I'm not that bad am I?"

"You know what I mean"

"The vay I see it, one some level, Von is your friend. He's been a vather tevvible vun lately but he is still your friend and he obviously cares for you. Explain vhat it vould mean, vhat it vould do to you if he spvead the information and I'm sure he vill understand"

"You're quite a remarkable man Mr. Krum, I hope you know that" she tells him leaning closer and lowering her voice, her tone becoming more sultry. She clasps the material on his chest and slowly pulls him down to her. The kiss is soft, just lips on lips but something about it is far too intimate for the crowded hall

"And you Моят скъпоценни красота have bvought a vemarkable man to his knees. I am yours now Hermione, do vith me vhat you vill".


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione approaches Ron like one would a wild animal. Slowly, carefully and with a book she can hit him with if need be.

"Ron?" he glares over his shoulder with a face like thunder then turns his back to her again "I was hoping we could talk?"

"Haven't you got better things to be doing? Like Vicky" he spits, she steals herself, this is going to be more difficult than she thought

"Ron I just want to talk to you, like adults"

"But we're not adults Hermione" he turns to scowl at her condescendingly "you're a little girl, what he's done is sick"

"Don't you dare! Viktor is a gentleman, he treats me like I deserve to be treated, better in fact. This isn't something he's done, it's something we're doing and there is absolutely nothing sick about it"

"Makes me feel sick"

"Well back at you, the way you've behaved lately, towards him and towards _me_- it makes me sick to think that's the type of friend I chose for myself"

"Oi!"

"No, not oi! You know you're being foul and so does everyone else"

"Well I find the two of you pretty foul as well. It's dirty, _you're _dirty" she slaps him

"How dare you! Imagine someone spoke that way about Ginny. I always knew you were an ass Ronald Weasley but I never thought you cruel"

"You bloody nutter, you slapped me! You're mental!"

"We're done, our friendship – over".

She keeps wiping away tears not wanting to cry over him but for each one she sweeps from her cheeks, two more fall. She understood that he was upset, jealous even but this was beyond. Had their friendship really meant that little? Had she really meant that little to him, that he could say those things about her.

The twins find her on a hidden staircase near the Gryffindor tower, of course they're the only people out during lesson time

"What's all this? Don't you have lessons" Hermione very grossly wipes her nose in her sleeve

"I'm giving them a miss"

"Must be serious" Fred whispers to George

"I'm gonna kill that blighter"

"What are we going to do with her? Haven't seen her like this before"

"I can hear you" she groans

"Sorry love" they sit either side of her, George offering a handkerchief, Fred offering a glass of water

"Dry your eyes" Fred says rubbing her back

"And tell us all about it" his twin finishes

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it, and you're biased anyhow"

"Ron or Krum?"

"Ron" she sniffs

"Knew it" the twins chime "what's he done?"

"I don't want to tell on him like some child"

"Listen love" Fred sighs

"He's got it coming to him either way"

"So why don't you tell us why we're making his life hell"

"He called me dirty" the twins pale and lean away from her and she realises how it sounds, they think he called her a mudblood "no, no not like that. He called _me_ dirty, like a whore or something, because of Viktor"

"Hermione love that's no better"

"You better have punched him" she shakes her head

"Just a slap"

"Doesn't matter, I'm still going to" George tells her, Fred nodding in agreement

"He's your brother, don't let this get between you. Just because I've cut him off, doesn't mean everyone else should"

"Our brother's a git Mione, everyone knows it"

"A bit of silent treatment and some tormenting might do him some good"

"It's not very fair, recruiting his own brothers to get payback"

"You didn't recruit us"

"We volunteered" she sighs, shaking her head at the two

"I should get to my class"

"Not likely" they tell her "you're coming with us".

Hermione doesn't realise they're going to get her a detention until they pull her into a secrey passageway

"An hour of writing lines is not going to cheer me up"

"We're not going to get caught" George rolls his eyes

"Ye have little faith"

"I have no faith, whatsoever. Where are you taking me?"

"Only Hogsmeade, detention might not cheer you up but a butter beer and an afternoon off might"

"You must be joking, you can't just go wandering in to the Three Broomsticks on a week day. You may as well have invited Dumbledore along"

"We have an understanding with Madam Rosmerta"

"If you get me in trouble, I swear-"

"Settle down will you Granger".

It turns out the twins have more than an understanding with Madam Rosmerta, as when they drag a reluctant Hermione in she offers then a grin

"Back so soon boys?"

"This one needed cheering up" George explains, pointing at Hermione

"Felt it was only right, being our brother who caused it" Fred adds

"Boy trouble, say no more. What'll it be?" she asks

"Three butter beers for now, thanks"

"Coming up".

They sit by the far wall of the empty Inn, which does nothing to quell Hermione's worries. There might not be any witnesses but one professor is bound to find out

"Relax will you, we wouldn't have brought you here if it weren't safe so smile. And drink your butter beer"

"There's a good girl" Hermione glares at George's patronising grin and he winks at her "so, how are we going to get back at brother dearest?" It was going to be a long day.

She shoots down every idea they offer, she doesn't want to see Ron covered in boils, temporarily half frog or under his own personal rain cloud. The idea of putting him under the effects of a love potion was tempting but she wouldn't subject some poor unsuspecting girl to that. Three butter beers and a half hour long attempt on the twins' behalf, to be served firewhiskey and Hermione was feeling better. She still had a nervous knot in her stomach but watching Fred try and flirt his way behind the bar had been hilarious. By the time they headed back to Hogwarts the day had gone.

They were sneaking out of the secret passageway and back into a corridor when someone grabbed Hermione

"Where on earth have you been?!" Harry whispers angrily, she looks to George and Fred for help

"We took her to the three brooms"

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"She needed cheering up"

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Hermione rolls her eyes

"What on earth is your problem?"

"We've been going stir crazy, you just disappeared. Poor Ron nearly peed his pants when Viktor come looking for him"

"What are you talking about?"

"The last anyone saw of you, you were going to talk to Ron. Then you just disappeared, I couldn't even find you on the Marauder's Map"

"How come no one worried about us that much?" George jokes

"Down right insulting if you ask me George"

"Couldn't agree more Fred"

"Very inconsiderate of them"

"After all we've done"

"Thank you" Hermione cuts them off "for today, I really needed it" they nod their acceptance and she turns back to Harry "come on then. Apparently a bit of peace is too much to ask".

Viktor is pacing when they approach the common room, the fat lady eyeing him as he does. As if the bloody groupies weren't bad enough

"Hermione!" he flies down the staircase between them and crushes her to his chest "are you alright? Have you been hurt?"

"I'm fine, I've been with the twins" he looks away from her to the two red heads behind and frowns

"Chill out mate, she's fine with us"

"I'd have been fine on my own. I don't understand what all the fuss is about"

"Hermione I came looking for you vhen I didn't hear anything from you. I just vanted to check you vere okay, that he hadn't upset you again and then Von said he couldn't care less and I knew you had to be upset. I went to your lessons, hoping you'd show up but you didn't"

"He come back here and I could see he was worried, so I offered to look for you on the map. I have to admit Hermione, when you weren't on there I got worried too"

"And then Havvy talked to Von again and vouldn't tell me vhat he said so I knew it had to be bad"

"Honestly, you're like a bunch of old women" she shook her head at them, it was over dramatic but touching all the same "hiding in the common room is he?" she asked Harry

"Yeah, don't you think you're being a bit hard on him Mione?"

"Hold on Spectacles" the twins answer for her "little brother is way out of line here, he deserves all he gets"

"Hang on" Harry shakes his head confused "he told me you were choosing Viktor over him, that you wouldn't be friends anymore"

"Oh did he now?" she seethes "well I am choosing Viktor over him, not that he was ever even competition. And I did end our friendship … after he said Viktor and I were sick and called me dirty"

"He did vhat?!" Hermione places a calming hand on Viktor's chest, keeping him enraged on the spot rather than breaking in to the common room to beat Ron's face in

"I see" Harry frowns "you slapping him makes more sense now"

"That's my girl" Hermione tsks at Viktor causing him to pull her closer in to his side, half proud half seething

"I'm sorry if this makes things awkward for you Harry, or for anyone else but I can't stand to call him my friend anymore"

"Understandable" the twins snort

"Surprised she lasted this long" Fred adds

"Think we should go and have a word with brother dearest"

"Behave" Hermione calls after them "and thanks again for today"

"No problem" they yell back

"I should probably go too" Harry shuffles awkwardly

"Make sure the twins aren't too hard on him" he nods

"Vhy shouldn't they be, I'm not going to hold back the next time I see him"

"Viktor, promise me you won't do anything. I understand that you're angry but lashing out will only make things worse

"I don't like the things he said to you" he murmurs, cupping her face

"I didn't enjoy them all that much either but it doesn't matter now"

"It matters to me, it hurts me that somevun spoke to you like that. Somevun you call friend"

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself" he steps back, no longer angry but somewhat tormented

"Hermione I will never accept somevun speaking to you that vay. If that is pvoblem I am not vight man for you" she recoils at first, he wasn't the right man for her? She didn't like the direction this was going "however, I am firmly believing that I am vight man for you. Pvoviding you agvee"

"Merlin! Viktor, you scared me! Of course you're right for me, you make me so happy, how could you not be?"

"I von't change Hermione, this vill alvays anger me. I know you are capable of defending yourself but I vish to make sure you don't have to"

"You have a way with words Viktor"

"Yet I do not feel I have the vords to expvess how pvecious you are to me"

"You're doing just fine" she smiles shyly as he lowers his lips to hers

"I must go but should you have any trouble send me a note. I vill come"

"I'll be fine, no need to worry"

"I vill alvays vorry and should you need me I vill alvays be there, every step of the vay" Hermione shivers though she's toasty warm "goodnight Моят скъпоценни красота, sleep well … and dream of me" he adds teasingly

"I'm not sure that's wise" she blushes and he frowns "I sleep in shared dormitories, I think I'd prefer somewhere more private to think of you" he grins at her and crushes her body to his, grasping her one hand on her behind, the other in her hair. He kisses her hungrily, ravishing her mouth with his tongue, dominating the kiss entirely and she's all too happy to come along for the ride

"You'll be the death of me Hermione Gvanger. It's made all the vorse because I vouldn't have it any other vay"

"There you go again, charming personified"

"For you, alvays"

"Off you go Viktor, before I get carried away"

"I mean it Hermione, send for me if you have any tvouble"

"Alright alright, go or all be stuck here all night"

"So eager to be vid of me" he teases kissing her forehead

"Go" she laughs "now"

"Goodnight Моят скъпоценни красота, until morning sees us together again"

"Goodnight Viktor" one last kiss and they go their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione has to psyche herself up to enter the common room, she knows she's justified in her actions but she really doesn't relish these sorts of awkward situations. Thankfully Ron isn't there and neither are the twins, she almost feels sorry for whatever they're putting him through. Harry sits by the fire, reading the daily prophet with a scowl, she can't say she blames him. Quietly, not wanting anyone to pay too much attention to them, she makes her way over to him and takes a seat on the floor next to his left

"Harry?" he glances up, anger mangling his features and tosses the paper into the flames "Rita Skeeter can do one"

"Couldn't agree more" the woman's a royal pain but Harry doesn't get riled up like this over silly articles "what's wrong?"

"She keeps lying about me"

"Alright but that's nothing you're not used to and no one actually takes any notice of her so what's really wrong?"

"What makes you think there's anything else?" she raises an eyebrow which causes him to chortle

"The second task isn't far off"

"And you haven't figured out the clue?" Harry shakes his head. She knows she can't just outright tell him about the egg, he'd never just accept the help and how on earth is she to explain bathing with Viktor "maybe- maybe you should take it somewhere more private" at his frown of confusion she continues "where there's not too many people around. Maybe … a bath?" too big and random a jump she realises

"What do you know?" Harry narrows his eyes at her

"The stain glass window in the fifth floor prefects' bathroom"

"What about it?"

"It's interesting, it animates when the water is running"

"What's that got to do with the egg?" she shrugs

"Go up there and ponder" she leaves it at that, if he doesn't work it out by the end of the week she'll tell him in full. Until then she'd going to scour the library for something that will help both Harry and Viktor in the task.

"Good morning Hevmony" Ivan greets her when she joins him and Viktor for breakfast

"Morning Ivan, Viktor" he kisses her cheek and takes her hand, stroking soothing circles into her palm

"Vas there any tvouble last night?"

"No, I didn't see Ron last night and they sleep in late so we haven't crossed paths this morning"

"Should I tvy speaking to him?"

"No, I think that would just anger him more. He'll come around, maybe, I hope"

"That does not sound pvomising"

"Then I'll just have to wipe his memory" she huffs "or worse … write his mother"

"If you vant me to do anything"

"I know, thank you" she gives his hand a small squeeze, it's only Ivan's presence keeping her from kissing him

"So I have news" he says suddenly

"Good news or bad news?" he shrugs excessively and begins to look worried

"That depends"

"On what?"

"On you" he says uneasily, Ivan snickers at him

"What's happened?"

"I have vitten to my parvents back in Bulgavia and … I spoke of you"

"Oh" she blushes "and?"

"And they're coming here for the last task"

"That's great, that they're coming all that way to support you"

"Yes I am glad"

"But?"

"They have asked to meet you" his brows furrow "demanded actually"

"And … you don't want me to?" she asks carefully, he'd said he'd like them to meet someday, perhaps he felt it was too soon. But the third task was months away … oh god he's not as serious about her as she is him, this is exactly the type of situation she wanted to avoid

"I vould like it if you vould meet my parvents but I understand if you aren't veady" she glances at Ivan, conveniently engrossed in his breakfast

"Are you sure?" he smiles, amused

"Yes"

"Alright then"

"Veally? You'll meet them?"

"Of course. Anything I should worry about?"

"No" he shakes his head grinning, pulling her closer to him and peppering the side of her face nearest him with kisses "they'll adore you" he pecks her lips "just like I do" he's going in for another when Hermione clears her throat and throws a glance at Ivan, Viktor chuckles

"Ivan wonders if you have friend?"

"A friend? Like a friend for him?"

"I say it in jest" Ivan explains looking mildly mortified "I did not mean-"

"It's alright Ivan I know he's teasing" Ivan relaxes visibly and Viktor laughs to himself

"Ivan vhy you spoil my fun?"

"Anyway" Hermione butts in, sensing Ivan's discomfort "what are you doing today?"

"I have Avithmacy lesson this morning and Ivan has pvomised to pvactice vith me after. I vas thinking of asking your friends that play to join, Potter and Veasley's for example. But I'm thinking not now"

"I don't know, I assume you don't mean Ron but I could ask the others if you'd like?"

"Alvight" he smiles "but could you maybe tell them not to tell anyvun, it could get out of hand. Othervise I look forward to seeing them all later, Ivan and I want to get to know them better, we like it here"

"Of course, I'll head back there now and let them know"

"You should tell Von too, if you vant to. I don't vant to make things any vorse"

"You're too sweet for your own good" she gives Viktor a chaste kiss before standing from the bench, finishing her toast "I'll see you both later".

-x-

"Come again?!" the twins exclaim "don't think we heard you correctly"

"Viktor has invited you to play quidditch with him later, just a practice, a friendly game"

"Blimey"

"I couldn't help overhearing Hermione" Seamus appears out of nowhere "any chance I could tag along, just to watch" one couldn't hurt and Viktor seemed to like Seamus

"I don't see why not, it means I won't have to sit alone"

"Ah brilliant"

"What is?" Dean asks as he, Neville and Ginny enter the common room

"Oh I'm glad you're here. Viktor has invited all of you that play quidditch to practice with him and Ivan. Of course Neville you're welcome to watch with Seamus and I" she adds feeling guilty

"Wait for real?" Dean beams "we're really getting the chance to play with Viktor Krum?"

"Yes but please don't make a big deal out of it, he just wants to have a normal afternoon and get to know you all" the room is a buzz with excited chatter and Hermione can't help but get swept up in it

"What the hell's wrong with you lot?" Ron stands in the doorway, Harry just visible behind him

"Please don't over react" Hermione tells him quickly "just politely decline and we'll speak nothing more on the matter alright? Viktor has asked if you wouldn't like to play quidditch later?" to her surprise and horror, Ron grins, it's a scary smile that the villains in Disney films always wear

"Yeah I'd love to, Harry too right?"

"Yes, everyone's going"

"Brilliant I'll see you there" something knots in her stomach making her uncomfortable

"Okay, I'll- right" Ginny comes to her rescue for which Hermione is eternally grateful

"Hermione can I talk to you"

"Yes" she answers immediately, following her in to the dormitory "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just thought you wanted out"

"I did, thank you Gin"

"How are you feeling? About the whole Ron thing?"

"Not great but that doesn't change the fact I'm still furious with him"

"Understandable, George told me what happened"

"I know he was angry but what he said, even worse, the way he said it. I felt like I was talking to Malfoy or something, only it hurt a hundred times more"

"We can only hope he'll wise up, then again it is Ron we're talking about" both sigh "anyway. How are things with you and Viktor? Still wonderful?" blushing Hermione nods

"Quite wonderful"

"I know you don't want to hear it but you're quite adorable, the pair of you"

"I'm quite … smitten" Hermione admits "I don't know if you have a wizard version of prince charming but that's exactly what he is"

"You're quite serious then?" Ginny lifts her hand to indicate the necklace Hermione has not yet taken off

"He just asked me to meet his parents and-" Hermione stops herself, she's slipped up once already and it resulted in losing one of her best friends

"And what?" Ginny narrows her eyes "what aren't you telling me?"

"Well … there's a reason Ron hates me so much at the minute" Ginny tilts her head, eyes narrowed to slits "I told him-" Hermione pulls on her hair "I told him that Viktor and I were having sex"

"You did what?" Ginny laughs, at least she isn't angry

"He made a comment about my knickers and I just … snapped"

"You're going to have to explain"

"When he was rude to Viktor and Ivan and I went after him, he said I was like one of those fan girls, that I'd be throwing my knickers at him soon. So I- I just told him that- that Viktor prefers taking them off himself" Hermione hides behind her hands mortified, until she hears Ginny burst in to hysterics

"That is the best thing I've heard all year! I can just imagine his face"

"Yes but Ginny, if he tells someone that's it. Viktor's a celebrity, I'm underage. It would ruin him"

"Just because some jealous boy says it doesn't mean it's true"

"But that wouldn't matter to someone like Rita sodding Skeeter. Plus … there's the fact it's not entirely un…true" Hermione fades off watching all the mirth fall from Ginny's face

"You've had sex with Viktor bloody Krum!"

"Alright Ginny, we don't need everyone to know"

"Merlin Hermione, how did you keep that one quiet?! You were supposed to tell me everything!"

"I didn't particularly want to divulge that sort of information"

"You can at least tell me when"

"After the Yule Ball … the first time"

"Oh my- this is too much. Hermione please, for five minutes can you think like a fifteen year old and just share with me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well" Ginny gets a look of deep concentration before she looks up again "where?"

"His cabin on the ship. It was … surprisingly romantic"

"What was _it_ like?"

"I won't lie to you Ginny, it hurt, a lot"

"But afterwards?"

"Well" Hermione begins shyly "I can see what all the fuss is about" Ginny squeals

"What was he like?"

"Very gentle, very … attentive"

"I never thought we'd have this conversation. No offence"

"Why not?"

"Before Viktor you never had any interest in this sort of thing, at all. The closest you got to a boy in that way was in romance novels and I'm not sure you even read them" it was true she supposed but that had certainly changed now. Feeling she'd shared enough Hermione changed the subject

"More importantly, what am I to do about Ron?"

"Sod him, he's a git and wouldn't have the guts to tell anyone about this"

"You don't know that"

"I do. Because I'm going to put the fear of hell in to him if he even thinks about it"

"You're so much like your mother sometimes, it's scary I won't lie to you"

"Comes in handy though" they laugh at Ginny's evil smirk and Hermione checks the time

"Come on, let's head down to the quidditch pitch".

She hasn't seen Viktor really fly since the world cup and though she holds no real care for the sport, she's excited. Of course, knowing her friends and boyfriend are about to engage in a highly dangerous exercise doesn't excite her too much.

He really is very enticing in his quidditch kit, it's not a uniform for any of his respective teams just a plain version same as everyone else. Only she can't help thinking he wears it so much better. Upon seeing them Viktor and Ivan make their way over to the newcomers, causing the group she'd just managed to calm down to start buzzing again

"I'm glad you all came" Viktor says as he reaches them, hovering just in front of them "let's have some fun shall we?" his grin is infectious and there are shouts and hollers as her friends mount their brooms and shoot off "hello beautiful" he swoops down and she yelps as her legs are stolen from under her

"Viktor!"

"That's it, that's exactly vhat I vant to hear. I have never had a girlfriend vatch me play before so now that I have one I'm expecting gveat things. My own personal cheerleader if you vill"

"You've got plenty of cheerleaders Viktor, you're a famous seeker"

"Yes but none of them can congratulate me vith kisses afterwards. There is only vun person I vant calling my name Hermione and she is cuvvently on the bvoom vith me"

"Be sure to tell me if I'm too quiet" she whispers as he helps her off the broom, next to Seamus and Neville in the stands. He kisses her hand and winks at her before flying off to join the others

"Sappy bastard isn't he?" Seamus says teasingly

"Would you challenge him?" she retorts, raised eyebrow and a smirk

"Point taken, will Ron still show up do you suppose?" Hermione's stomach twists, she'd been so relieved when he hadn't come along but he did say he would. She hopes he's just changed his mind

"I don't know"

"He'd be stupid to don't ya think?"

"When has wisdom been Ron's strong point?" she sighs causing the two boys to laugh.

As far as she can tell they're not actually playing quidditch. Sort of a makeshift game where everyone covers all the positions and the teams are less than half the size. Still, it's entertaining to watch, purely because everyone involved is so gleeful.

Ginny being the only girl and the youngest in the air, is dwarfed by them all but she leaves them in the dust to score yet another goal. They weave in and out of each other laughing, smiling. She, Neville and Seamus are whooping for every point scored and every shot deflected. She stops however when she spots Ron making his way towards the pitch, her good mood dampened significantly. She catches up with him before he's out of the shadow of the stands

"Ron?"

"Alright Hermione?" he replies giving no indication he actually cares

"You decided to come then?"

"I said I would didn't I? Or was it a false invitation, asking me just to seem nice and make everyone feel sorry for you again. You've always been manipulative, can't believe I'm only just seeing it"

"Me?! I'm manipulative? You're the one throwing a petulant tantrum like a child and nasty insults to try and get what you want"

"Like I said before I'm not the child. You're a stupid little girl with a crush" she takes a deep breath

"I'm not wasting any more time on this. Just go and join the others".

Naturally the mood is soured significantly but the game continues after Viktor shoots her a questioning look, she mouths that she's fine and they carry on. It's peaceful for about five minutes until Ron quite obviously obstructs Viktor's path. Being the best seeker in the world Viktor is unfazed, easily weaving around Ron but it only gets worse after that. He takes Fred's bat at one point and directs a bludger at Viktor when he's barely involved in the game, just hovering and watching

"Ronald Billius Weasley you cut that out right now or I'll turn your head in to a pumpkin permanently" Viktor along with everyone else laughs at the look on Ron's face and he snaps. He flies over to Hermione not looking like he's going to stop but rears up at the last possible second so the bristled end of his broom hits her in the face

"Shut up, just shut up" he screams "you stupid mud-" Viktor leaps from his broom while it's still speeding towards them and tackles Ron from his. Viktor is throwing punches before they even hit the ground

"Are you alright Hermione?" Neville asks pulling her hands away from her face to see the damage done to one of her eyes. She thinks the foot brace must have caught her too because there's a gash on her forehead

"Mione" the three other Weasley's and Dean are there. Crowded around her trying to get a look at her face

"Mione?! Are you okay? Neville take her to Madam Pomfrey" Ginny orders

"I'm fine, stop him!" she yells pointing to the two boys on the floor. It's only been seconds but Ron's already unconscious if she had to guess "Viktor stop" to her surprise Ron isn't as bloody as she'd have thought, just a bust lip and he's still conscious, she can hear him cussing

"He's just got him pinned Hermione that's all" Seamus tells her having climbed down the stand while Dean helps her onto his broom. The second her feet touch the ground, Viktor has her in his arms, brushing hair out of her face to see the damage. She can't open her eye and she's got blood dripping down from her hairline but she's not really hurt. That's not how Viktor sees it.

He moves Fred and George in front of her as protection before he turns back to Ron

"You touch her again and I'll kill you" Viktor whispers, gripping Ron by his shirt, it's a promise

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted to scare her. Hermione you have to know I didn't actually want to hit you" she'd have believed that once but not now. Not after hearing what was about to come out of his mouth had Viktor not knocked it from him

"I mean it Veasley, you go near her, you say another bad vord to her and they'll never find your body" it scares Hermione that she believes him. Viktor is gentle and loving there's no arguing that but from that love comes a fierce need to protect. No, Hermione doesn't doubt that Viktor could kill if it was to protect someone he loved but wouldn't anyone do the same thing. She could, she thinks. If it was her parents, her friends, Viktor

"Viktor" Ivan clasps his shoulder "he is not vorth tvouble" Viktor pushes Ron away harshly and returns to Hermione, scooping her up and taking his fallen broom from Neville, climbing on in one motion

"Thank you, I'm taking Hermione to the infirmary. We should do this again, vithout intervuption" it's quite obvious that he's holding back a few choice words for the sake of the other Weasley's, well Ginny

"Sorry little brother is a foul git" George grits, turning to glare at Ron. Viktor nods and shoots off, no one wise to an unconscious Hermione in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

In a blind panic Viktor didn't bother dismounting his broom and flew straight through the castle doors. Why was she unconscious, there was no reason she should be, the force wasn't enough to knock her back from what he could see. It was then that he saw just how pale she was and turning her head he whimpered at the sheer amount of blood matted in her hair.

"Help me! Help me please" after what felt like an age but was in fact a few seconds, an older woman appeared before him "she's losing a lot of blood"

"Over here" Viktor followed the woman and lay Hermione down on the bed she'd pointed at "what happened?" the woman asks, using a cleaning spell so the actual problem is clearer

"I don't veally now. She got hit in the head by the tail end of a bvoom, I think something metal could have caught her"

"Half my patients come of that blasted quidditch pitch" the woman mutters, pouring clear liquid on to a cloth then dabbing it around the cut. She applies a gloopy grey paste to the gash and covers it with a bandage "there right as rain, what did you say happened to her eye?"

"The bvoom, she couldn't see pvoperly, I think it has done some damage" carefully the woman prises open Hermione's eye, it's surrounded in small scratches from the bristles and Viktor shudders as he imagines the same damage done to her actual eye ball "there's some damage to her cornea" the woman muses "nothing a bit of this won't fix" Viktor winces as drops of brown liquid are dripped into her eye and Hermione shoots upright, batting and swiping at her face

"What on earth-"

"Calm down Моят скъпоценни красота" he says soothingly "you're alvight"

"I passed out?"

"Yes dear but you'll be fine" Hermione smiles at Madam Pomfrey and rubs at her eye "try not to irritate that too much and drink this. It's blood replenishing potion, to put the colour back in your cheeks" Hermione swallows the shot of amber liquid with a shiver

"Thank you. Can I go?"

"Do you feel light headed at all?"

"No I feel just fine" Hermione makes to scoot off the bed but Viktor stops her

"Do not rush, if you are not vell you are not vell"

"Viktor" she sighs "I'm completely fine" there's a commotion as her friends bustle in to the room, rushing to her bed as soon as they spot her "quiet" she calls over the barrage of questions and noise "I'm fine, just a scratch. You could swear I'd been hit by a car" at their confounded looks she rolls her eyes "wizards" she mutters "I was just leaving so if you'd just back up a bit" with unnecessary help from Viktor she steps off the bed and straightens her skirt "if we go for lunch can you all agree not to mention this?".

Despite agreeing to her terms the only topic of conversation is what a pleb Ron is. Pleb wasn't the word the twins had used but it was far more polite. The only one's not talking about it were Harry and Ivan, Viktor quietly seethed

"Will you relax" she murmurs for just him to here, curling her fingers through his much larger ones

"I'm sorvy, now that I know you are alvight I am just angvy"

"There's no need to be. You might not believe it but it was probably an accident" she offers though she's not entirely sure

"Hermione ve both know vhat he vas about to call you"

"No we don't" he gives her an almost withering look, though there's no real anger in it "fine but that's just not Ron, I don't know what's wrong with him"

"He is morvon, I should have killed him"

"Why didn't you?" she blurts curiously "I'm glad you didn't lose control but what stopped you?"

"You told me not to punch anyvun anymore. I just vanted to get him avay from you. Vun or two vere enough to keep him down vithout a fight. I do not vish to anger my Hermione" she smiles as he takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger "I vish to pvotect you and make you happy" he kisses her chastely but it leaves her lips wet and her hungry for more

"I've got some things to do, want to come to the library with me?" she asks trying to drown out the Ron bashing around her. She wasn't his biggest fan and no matter how negative, she didn't want to hear any more about him

"Things?" Viktor smirks, raising his eyebrow devilishly. Hermione smacks his arm lightly at his insinuation and smiles, kissing him again

"Important things you aren't allowed to distract me from"

"I can make no pvomises" he grins

"I'll take what I can get".

They sit in a quiet corner, at a small desk, hidden between two bookshelves. The library isn't particularly busy, just a few who come and go when they've got what they needed. Hermione sits, unrolling some parchment and dipping her quill in ink all before Viktor has even pulled out his own chair

"May I ask vhat is so important?"

"A letter" is all she says and he shuffles his chair closer so he can rest his chin on her shoulder "when you're done being nosy, you could maybe go and find something that might help you in the second task"

"I alveady have plan"

"You do?"

"Vhy so surpvised, I am not all brawn and no bvains" he teases, stretching to show off his muscles. Hermione grins at him and jabs him in the ribs, making him jump and his arms snap down to protect himself

"Seriously, twenty minutes and I'm all yours"

"Yes you are" he almost growls near her ear and pulls her closer to him. She momentarily gets caught up in the rough neediness of his hands and the seductive tone of his voice before snapping out of it. He notices her change and retreats "I vill maybe manage fifteen before desire is too much"

"Deal" she grins and begins scribbling

'_Mum,_

_First off, I can't apologise enough for not writing sooner, I have no excuse. I hope everything is well with you and Dad, that the practice is going well and that you're still planning that cruise for your anniversary. It's about time you had a break and enjoyed yourself. Last time I wrote you was the night we arrived at Hogwarts and I told you of the tournament and the two other wizarding schools that will be living here this year._

_Since then A LOT has gone down, like a lot a lot. I'm going to summarise for your sake, you wouldn't have time to read this letter if not. First off Harry has been chosen as a fourth and inexplicable champion. I'm worried about it, he's not old enough to have his name entered and I know he had nothing to do with it. I can't be the only one who thinks he's in danger, people have died in this tournament for goodness sake. Along with Harry are the three viable champions, Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour from Beaux Battons and Viktor Krum from Durmstrang. Yes it's the Viktor Krum I spoke of before, the international quidditch player from the world cup. It's a bit mad, the equivalent – or worse – of having a premier league football player in school with you. I feel sorry for him, he obviously hates all the attention._

_We've had the first task of the tournament already, they had to face dragons, real life, fire breathing dragons. Yeah, they exist. Harry did well, tying first place with Viktor, who the Weasley twins had at best odds. Since then we've had the Yule Ball, a traditional celebration of the Triwizard Tournament. It might surprise you to know that I went and I know it will surprise you further to know I enjoyed it, thoroughly._

_Which brings me to my last topic and the real reason for writing. I won't beat around the bush – I've gone and got myself a boyfriend – please break the news to Dad gently. He asked me to the Yule Ball a few weeks before said event and we began seeing each other, I may as well tell you I'm rather taken with him. In fact, I wish I'd written sooner so my next request wouldn't come as of much as a surprise. I'd like you to meet him. He's already asked me to meet his parents and quite adorably he wants to ask Dad's permission before progressing in our relationship._

_He's very charming, very well mannered, very accomplished and very smart. He recently decided to tell me that English is not his second language as I had assumed but his fourth and he speaks it better than some of us. I suppose I can't postpone telling you any longer, it's none other than the afore mentioned, Viktor Krum. I know he's older and already has an established career and a lot of other nonsense but he's a real gentleman Mum. He cares about me a lot and I care about him. I really am sorry I haven't written sooner._

_All my love to you and Dad,_

_Hermione'_

She leaves out the fact she and Ron are, at this point, never going to speak again and folds the parchment up neatly

"You did not mention how handsome I am" Viktor murmurs from behind the book she had thought him to be engrossed in

"I think it goes without saying" he shrugs, a teasing smile still plating on his lips "besides it should only matter that I tell you how handsome I think you are"

"This I cannot vait to here" Viktor drops the book on the desk and pulls Hermione on to his lap in its place

"Well" she giggles "you have very sexy eyes, dark, mysterious and quite irresistible"

"Mmhm" he hums, nuzzling in to her neck

"And very tempting lips. Full and soft, very very moreish" she mumbles into their kiss "you have impeccable bone structure, despite the broken nose. A very perfect jawline that I have begun to obsess over just a little" he pulls open the first button of her shirt and peppers kisses over her chest, sucking on her clavicle and making her breathing heavy "you're just thick" at that Viktor pulls back and raises an eyebrow "physically" she continues "all muscle and strength. You're so masculine, so thick" she emphasises "here" she glides her hands over his arms, his biceps hard under her touch "here" she grazes his chest "here" trailing the definition of his sides then the taught muscles of his abdomen "here" she squeezes his thighs "and here" she cups his hardening manhood and he groans "thick" she repeats "and then there's your mind" she kisses his temple, tightening the hand laying on his crotch "your loyalty, your chivalry, how you protect me, defend me and stand up for me, how often you make me laugh, how you make me feel physically, making my heart beat faster and my body sing, how perfectly you're suited to me" she pauses and swallows, preparing for her next words "mostly I like the future I could have with you" he meets her gaze for a second before crushing her to him, their lips melding together desperately.

It doesn't take long for hands to start roaming, the one Hermione still has on his length begins rubbing him in rhythm with the undulations of her hips. The other is at the back of his head, tugging on the short hair. Viktor's hands are making her forget her own name. His left, massaging her breast would be enough, coupled with the way his mouth works on her neck but with his right hand under her skirt, she's biting her lip to keep quiet. Hearing someone nearby Hermione pulls away and moves back in to her own seat

"Whoever that is should consider themselves lucky I'm not allowed to punch them"

"I might be willing to make an exception" Hermione mutters, beyond irritated they were interrupted. Viktor chuckles "it's not funny" she eyes him when she feels a hand on her thigh "there's someone right there" she whispers as his hand returns to its original place between her legs

"Then you'll have to be quiet" he rubs her slowly until she gets impatient and starts grinding against his fingers. She can feel her release building and craves to be filled, she curses herself for wearing tights and restricting him from doing just that. She stills his hand and flushes when she realises just how heavily she'd been panting "let me finish and then we can find somevhere more private" she can't argue and releases her grip on his wrist, holding her breath so as not to be as loud. His fingers move in fast circles and though she wishes it was his calloused fingertips brushing her sensitive flesh, the friction from her underwear is nice too. She cums almost violently, gripping his thigh and clamping down on her bottom lip with her teeth to keep from crying out. He grins triumphantly to himself as she rides out her orgasm, cupping her once more before taking her hand and leading her out of the library.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione!" she turns at her name and looks back at the crowd of people filling the corridor, eventually Harry breaks free of the masses and falls in step beside her "Merpeople?" he whispers "in the black lake?"

"Selkies to be exact" she murmurs back

"What's the difference?" Harry asked befuddled

"There isn't one. Selkies are a sub-category of Merpeople, they're different to Merrow or Sirens"

"Hermione do tell me how I'm supposed to breath under water for an hour"

"There's simple things, like the bubble head charm or scuba spells but I'm looking for something that will give you an edge"

"Hermione it's tomorrow"

"After potions I'm going to the library and staying there until I have to. You and Ron should join me"

"Not seeing Viktor this afternoon then?" Hermione thinks she sees Harry smirk but he disguises it with a genuine smile

"No, I saw him this morning" she replies defiantly

"I don't suppose … you'd consider talking to Ron would you?" Hermione stops in her path and rounds on him feeling exhausted

"I appreciate how hard this is for you Harry but I need time. I'll be civil and polite. I'm not going to leave a room just because he's in there but I just can't forgive him yet. Especially since he's still behaving a total bloody arse" Harry nods as if that was exactly what he was expecting

"I just don't get it. I know he's jealous but it's not like- well- blimey Hermione I'm jealous of Cedric but I'm not ripping in to him every chance I get"

"That's because you're not petty Harry, you're mature in a way that Ron is not" before Harry can answer he's cut off by Snape calling for the class to enter.

She sat surrounded by walls of books, nothing unusual for her but Ron's whingeing and Harry's resignation were making that, which she normally found easy, difficult. She'd not found anything of use and she'd been at it nearly twelve hours, only breaking for food once.

It wasn't a disaster she supposed, she'd helped him master the bubble head charm but he was at a disadvantage. The others were older, she wanted to even the odds for him

"This is hopeless" Harry sighed, face planting a ginormous leather bound book "we're never going to find anything. We may as well just get some sleep"

"You go Harry, rest for tomorrow, I'm going to stay a little longer. If I find anything I'll tell you in the morning" she wondered when exactly she was going to have time to do that, between wishing Viktor luck and letting Harry get as much sleep as possible

"Hermione, this is ridiculous. I'll just take my chances with the bubble head charm" her answer was cut off by one Alastor Moody as he rounded a book stack and made her jump

"Hate to break up your little late night, study group but shouldn't you be in your dormitories already?"

"But Sir, the second task is only hours away and-"

"Miss Granger I just heard you telling Mr. Potter he needed sleep yourself"

"Yes but-"

"No but's. Weasley, Granger, you're expected in the headmasters office"

"What? Why?" Ron whined

"Go, _now_" Hermione, with a sympathetic smile towards Harry, turned and left. She hoped Ron would take the hint, hang back so they wouldn't have to walk in silence, or worse, argue. Of course, being Ron, he hadn't. Or more likely he had and was going to make this horrid anyway

"Would've thought you'd have been helping Vicky" he calls from a few paces behind her. She squeezes her eyes shut and releases a steady breath, ignoring him "I'm surprised to know you can actually be separated" she will not fall for this again "even more surprised he's letting you walk around on your own. He's like some creepy bodyguard"

"Ron" she rounds on him but keeps her tone even "stop talking, do everyone a favour and just stop talking. I'm not going to bite, no matter what you say so can we please just do this silently"

"I'd like to know why I'm being dragged to the headmaster's office with you first?" he snaps accusingly

"As if I have any idea" she wondered briefly if it was because of the broom incident, there was no real way their headmaster could know what had happened. Then again, she learnt very quickly not to underestimate Dumbledore

"What good is a know-it-all if they don't know anything?" he grumbled back

"How are you not getting this? Stop talking to me!" she yelled "I want nothing to do with you. Our friendship is dead to me and truth be told I'm not even sure I'm upset about it" she listed calmly

"You're such a bitch" she smiles at the fact he used a muggle swear word and turns her back on him

"That's what happens when you become an asshole" she chimes without facing him.

Professor McGonagall was stood in front of the gargoyle waiting, beside her Cho Chang and a flawless little girl who'd been stuck to Fleur's side since they arrived here. Her sister Hermione had concluded. In fact the two were so inseparable, Hermione wondered if Fleur would be worried, missing her young companion.

It was then that Hermione realised with startling clarity why they were here. They others all looked rather nervous but nowhere near as anxious as she was now. After all, even if they worked out their connection, it was highly unlikely that they knew the nature of the second task

'We've taken what you'll sorely miss' it made sense. She'd already established the Delacour sisters were basically one being. Cedric as far as she could tell was well and truly taken with Cho. Ron was Harry's best friend and that meant she was here for Viktor. It wasn't odd, pleasantly surprising actually, it filled her with a gooey warmth that made her roll her eyes at herself. He was probably the most prominent part of her life right now, yes that was scary and intense but less so knowing it was mutual

"Sherbet Lemon" Hermione come back to her senses as the gargoyle they stood before jumped to the side allowing them passage. Dumbledore was at his desk and looked up, giving a fond smile as they followed McGonagall in to his office

"Welcome, Miss Delacour, Chang, Granger, Mr Weasley" he nodded to each of them "you're probably wondering why you're here. And I am sincerely sorry for keeping you away from your beds at this late hour. Some of you may have already realised why you are here, for those that haven't … we simply require your help" Hermione fidgeted as she remembered the rest of the clue

'But past an hour — the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back' Dumbledore wouldn't allow them to come to any real harm, she knew that. But still …

"As you know, the second task of the tournament is to be held tomorrow and requires each of our four champions to retrieve something, you. By no means do you have to agree but let me stress you'll be in no danger. Should your respective champions, that's Miss Delacour for you younger Miss Delacour" Dumbledore smiles "Mr Diggory for you Miss Chang, Mr Krum for you Miss Granger and Mr Potter for you Mr Weasley" Hermione doesn't even spare Ron a look as he glares at her but grinds her teeth together "should they not retrieve you within the time limit set you shall be returned the minute their time is over"

"Excuse me Professor" Cho murmurs quietly "returned from where?" Hermione knew the answer to that and it quite frankly filled her with dread. Dumbledore merely smiled reassuringly

"You'll be within the grounds, completely safe at all times Miss Chang" Hermione trusted Dumbledore but she wasn't entirely sure he could guarantee that. There was a giant squid in that lake for goodness sake, and that was just what they knew about

"Alright" Cho agrees quietly "what do I have to do?"

"Excellent Miss Chang. Before we get to that, who else?"

"Ai alright" Ron grumbles, she's surprised at how calm he is. He knows as well as she does what lies in store "I trust Harry" he bites, a glare directed at her

"Likewise I'm sure Viktor and all the other champions are more than capable" Hermione agrees, it's not exactly untrue but it was prompted out of spite for Ron's bitter words

"Can I zee sissy before we go?" little Gabrielle asks "she vurries about me"

"I'm afraid not young Miss Delacour, we have to set things in motion now" the girl frowns, decidedly unsure, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes and Hermione crouches before her

"It's alright, we'll all be there together and Fleur is very talented isn't she. I'm sure she'll find you quickly"

"That's right" Cho agrees crouching the other side "I'm sure we could find something to do to pass the time anyway" Hermione decides not to agree, she doesn't see them playing cards or chess at the bottom of the black lake and she'd rather not lie to a child but Cho doesn't know any different "Hermione and I will stay with you" again Hermione bites her lip uncomfortably but the girls tears have dried up now

"I will do it"

"Excellent, all each of you has to do is drink the contents of this little vile and when you wake up you'll be refreshed and happy from a deep dream".

One by one they do as Dumbledore says, as Hermione watches Cho then Gabrielle fall asleep she feels her eyelids drooping. The last thing she sees is Ron fall off his chair.

_She feels chilly, goose bumps are raised on her arms and she wishes for a jacket to put over her pale blue sundress. She hugs herself, trying to create some semblance of warmth to no avail. Then she hears her name, soft, melodious and rich with his accent. She wonders how such a deep, rugged voice can sound so song like, so welcoming as she turns. What she sees is only more welcoming. He stands in a field of wild flowers and vivid green grass while she stands barefoot on gravel. His jeans fit him perfectly, showing thick thighs and slim waist, she can only imagine how they look from behind. His shirt may actually fit even better, a plain white t-shirt exposes just a hint of his chest and his plaid shirt is taught over his arms and shoulders. He's enticing, so relaxed, made for muggle clothes not heavy robes that hide all that beauty. He wears a lazy smile, just a suggestion on his plump lips and holds out his hand. She'd have taken it even if a cold breeze hadn't caused a shiver down her spine and the second their skin touches she's flooded with hear. Crossing in to the sunny field with him and being engulfed by the scent of wild flowers, fresh cut grass, clean air, peppermint, parchment and Viktor. His own personal scent, everyone has one but Viktor's she could pick out. She could probably distinguish Harry's, her mothers, fathers, maybe even Ron's but none of them had the lure Viktor's did. It seemed to call to her, when he lifted her into his arms and she hugged him around his neck she could smell that delicious scent in his hair and she felt like she'd come home_

"_I have missed you Моят скъпоценни красота"_

"_It's only been hours" she laughs_

"_Too long" he counters "come, I have picnic"._

_They eat fresh fruit, cheeses, bread and chocolate and wash it down with fine wine_

"_Very European" she muses, stretching out on the thick check blanket. She watches his gaze dart down to the skin of her thighs, exposed by the lifting of her dress "can I help you Mr Krum?" she smirks_

"_I vas thinking I vould help you out actually" he matches her smirk and rolls onto his side, facing her. He trails his fingertips from her knee to the hem of her dress then back. She flushes under his appreciative gaze and has to look away. The way he watches her skin tinge pink from the sun and his ministrations is intense, he's enraptured by her and she can feel it in his gaze. She stares up at the clouds as his hands glide over her skin, pushing the skirt up further each time. When the skirt is creased at her waist he leans forward and kisses the spot below her belly button "Hermione look at me" his words travel to her very core and she swears she falls in love with him after that single sentence, something about the way he sounded so vulnerable, so open, so desperate – for her. She locks eyes with him and her chest tightens, is this what it was to be in love? It was painful, he was right there yet she missed him._

_Their kiss was precious, just damp lips, no urgency but so much feeling. It shook something deep within Hermione, violently. Something she wasn't quite ready for and it spilled from its place, spreading to every fibre of her being. She wasn't sure she had been ready for the physical steps they had taken but Viktor's understanding had made her certain. This was something else entirely, this was a need that couldn't be fulfilled, a fire that wouldn't burn out, a desire for him. She would never get enough. She thought about losing him and choked on a sob. Yes, love was very painful indeed_

"_How did you do this to me, and so quickly?" she murmured and rolled over to straddle his hips "what magic is this?" his hands roamed her body while she rocked and ground down against him "Viktor!"_

She sucks in a breath as she breaks the surface and chokes on foul tasting lake water which muffles her scream just in time for the shark to become Viktor

"Are you alvight?" he cups her cheeks, barely touching her and fixes his gaze on her. A million thoughts race through her mind and it takes longer than it should for her to catch up. She was dreaming, this was the second task and they were in the black lake. She throws her arms around him and lets go quickly when they begin to sink "Hermione are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?" she asks worriedly, her mind still reeling from the vivid dream

"Lets get out of the water".

Her robes dragged as they made their way to the stands where people were waiting and cheering. Viktor kept his hand on her stomach the entire time, holding her up and keeping her close. He lifted her out of the water too, pushing her on to the decking before climbing out himself and then wrapping her in towels and blankets until she was a pile of laundry. Only then did he accept a towel himself and only because she was starting to get angry at him for declining them.

He didn't say a word, when she told him she was going to check on Harry he looked as if he was in physical pain but let her go. She checked on Gabrielle as well, the little girl was fine, she hadn't known Fleur wasn't able to reach her after all and come around to her sister helping her out of the water.

She returned to the spot where Viktor had been, his fellow Durmstrang were still gathered there celebrating, even if he'd been bumped a place but Viktor was nowhere to be seen.


	11. Chapter 11

She couldn't find him anywhere. She'd been everywhere she could think of, actually done a lap of the castle and gone to the Durmstrang ship where she was turned away by Karkaroff. Well, he glared at her from the deck and she turned on her heel before reaching the gangway. She wrote airplane notes but each one nosedived to the floor a few feet from her, she'd never seen them do that before. It was getting late and dark and she was worried enough to go to Harry for the Marauders Map

"He's airborne" Harry explained "that's why he keeps coming and going from the map and probably why your notes didn't work, wouldn't have made it" it was next Hermione spoke the words she never even entertained as a viable sentence from her

"Harry, can I borrow your broom?".

"Keeping the invisibility cloak around herself and Harry's broom, whilst flying proved a disaster. Viktor's cape kept her warm but the wind whipped Harry's cloak around and probably drew the attention she was trying to avoid.

She paused over a part of the castle and searched the sky for signs of movement, finally catching a swift moving shadow near the astronomy tower

"Viktor?!" she whispered loudly "Viktor"

"Who's there?" he appeared right in front of her and his head flew side to side frantically, searching for an intruder. She dropped the cloak to her shoulders and he startled at her proximity "Hermione" he said simply

"Where the hell have you been?" she grit

"You're flying"

"Answer the question"

"I have been flying"

"You just disappeared" it's half a whimper, he shrugs and it breaks her heart a little bit "You don't care? I've been worried sick, you just up and left it was like-" she cuts herself off, remembering the dream she had had whilst being in the lake. That longing, that pain all real and roiling around inside her like a sickness

"I was just flying, helps me think"

"What is it you need to think about so hard?" she swallows. He stays silent, brooding for a long time before finally meeting her gaze

"We should probably be on solid ground for this" with her heart in her mouth Hermione hovers down to the archway nearest her and wobbles as she lands in the astronomy tower

"Spit it out then" she's not yelling but she makes her anger known, she's embarrassed and humiliated and he's shrugged the whole thing off. She feels sick

"I don't know where to start"

"I don't understand, what happened? You were fine earlier and then-"

"I vas not fine!" he cuts her off, his accent thicker and pronunciation back to how it was when he first arrived here "I vas terrified!" she jumps, turning away from him in surprise "you did not show up for bveakfast this morning, I could not find you anyvhere and veasoned you must be helping Potter. Then I see him arrive at task vithout you, cannot see you in crowd, no vun has seen you all day, somevun jokes you are at bottom of lake" she frowns not really sure what direction this is going "I thought you vere dead. Vhen I saw you floating in the vater l thought you vere dead. You veren't tied up like the others, Potter had alveady veleased you but I did not see them and I thought you vere dead" he pulls on his hair, grimacing in a way that makes him look pained beyond words "ve get out of vater and you just leave. Feel like my heart ripped out of my chest. Could not bveathe, could not think"

"Viktor I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea- I'm sorry"

"Is not veally your fault" he sighs, hesitating for a moment before he hurries across the space and buries her in his chest "I have never felt like that Hermione, have never felt so helpless, so distvaught"

"I'm sorry I left you, I didn't want to but I had to check on Harry"

"I understand. Vas terrified but also jealous. Thought I had lost you to lake then lost you to Potter"

"I'm not going anywhere Viktor" Hermione tells him, reaching up to the back of his neck and pulling his head down to rest on hers "I dreamt about you, while I was in the lake. I have to tell you I wasn't too happy to be disturbed" she smiles, eyes sparkling

"Ve vere busy?" he asks, somehow tugging her closer

"Quite" he groans at her sultry tone and the teasing smile on her lips "it would only be fair, proper, to pick up where we left off don't you think" he devours her with a kiss, lifting her by her behind and just letting her writhe against him. Viktor falls to his knees, pulling his cape taught beneath her before lowering them down onto it. They scramble for the fastenings on each other's trousers, finally conceding to doing it themselves because it was just taking too damn long. Viktor insists on removing her clothing himself though, stripping her of her clothes with something she might call a primal need. She finds enough sense to cast a silencing charm and makes sure Harry's cloak is within reach, just in case.

Then he's there, pushing at her entrance and she's so grateful he's not in the mood to take his time. She shudders, muscles clenching and breath, catching as he fills her. She finds his grunts and pants only arouse her more, she opens her legs wider and he answers by pinning them down at her sides. Hermione pulls on her hair, it's almost too much, too much sensation, too much- oh god! She was going to pee!

"Viktor" she rasps but he only takes it as encouragement and bites down on her nipple as his hips take on a frantic pace. She explodes, crying out in ecstasy and horror, Viktor gasps. She hides her face as he looks down at where they are joined

"Майната" he groans from the back of his throat and squeezes her thighs "Hermione you are-"

"I'm so sorry" she whispers "I tried to warn you"

"That's so … hot, is that vord you British use?" she frowns, confused and just a bit grossed out – and worried

"Hot?" she squeaks

"Did you know you could do that?" he asks, dipping his head to lick her glistening stomach

"Eww Viktor no!" she exclaims, pushing his head away

"Is no different from licking you here" he says in a sultry tone, flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh between her legs. She'd thought about him doing that, she'd thought about it a lot but always freaked out when thinking about returning the favour. Not because she didn't want to do that for him and admittedly for herself, but she wanted to do it well

"Viktor stop I just-" she cuts herself off unwilling to say it and he tilts his head in question

"What's wrong? You don't mind when I taste you off my fingers" she flushes and squeezes her legs together. She really does love it when he does that

"I- I- oh god" she covers her face with her hands again and then decides that's not enough and pulls Harry's cloak over her face. Maybe if she pulls tight enough she can suffocate herself "Iguesstherewasjustalotofpressureonmybladder" she rambles

"Vhat? Hermione I do not understand you, your bladder?" he goes quiet and his brows furrow in thought for a second before he grins "Hermione you did not pee on me" he laughs and tugs at the cloak hiding her face

"Then what was that?"

"You … I do not know vord" he has the good grace to look embarrassed as he thinks about it "you uh? I don't know but it is normal, usually from excellent sex" he smiles, wagging his eyebrows as her face comes in to view again "is very sexy"

"_That's_ normal?" Hermione questions

"Not all vomen can do it but you are no ordinary voman so I cannot say I am surprised"

"So nothing weird then?"

"Nothing veird" he clarifies "just more intense orgasm"

"You can say that again" she mumbles "sorry I ruined it" she adds, eyeing his erection

"Nothing's vuined, I'm glad to have made this discovery" he teases "and vill be happy to make it again and again" he murmurs, kissing her stomach, chest and finally lips "you are" he shakes his head "so incvedible Hermione"

"You're not terrible company yourself Mr. Krum" she smiles against his lips and wriggles so his erection presses against her opening rather than her thigh "now I believe you were ravaging your girlfriend before she so rudely interrupted"

"Feel free to intervupt like that any time" his tongue plunges into her mouth as his hardness plunges in to her softness and they continue where they left off, his thrusts becoming faster and harder with each time she stammers his name. He cums when she clenches her abdominal and lower muscles around him whispering for him to 'let go'.

He lays on top of her, sweaty and panting and she wouldn't have any other way. She knows he needed it even more than her after the day's events. They needed to feel close, feel each other and there was no better way than this

"I'm sorry about today Viktor" she murmurs, he hears it through her chest "I should have known something was wrong" he turns he his head, replacing his cheek with his chin and breathes down the column of her throat

"Even as a child I vas not scared of much" he tells her hoarsely "I feared for my brother after his accident and I feared for my family when things got difficult. My boggart is myself because nothing scares me like the thought of failing the people I love … until today" he says gravely "vhen I thought I had lost you"

"You won't lose me Viktor, I'm not going anywhere. I miss you, even now, when you can't be closer and I need you, more than I've ever needed anything else"

"It's so easy to forget how young you are sometimes. Your mind and your body they are years ahead but your heart is still so young, so fragile"

"You'd best be careful with it then" Hermione murmurs in response, keeping her eyes trained on his

"I vill treasure it 'til the day I die".

He's hesitant to let her go, spending half an hour on the balcony by the Gryffindor tour before he finally loosens his hold on her

"I'll see you tomorrow, for breakfast" she says against his lips "bright and early"

"I wish I could stay vith you"

"So do I but absence makes the heart grow stronger and I can't have you getting bored of me can I"

"Never" he whispers, kissing her again

"Viktor" she mumbles, smiling but stern "I'll be lucky if the fat lady even lets me in at this time"

"Good, you can stay vith me"

"Viktor" she groans partly from frustration but also from arousal as he trails his lips over her neck

"I worry that I am too intense with you, too forvard but after today … I don't vant to look back at this time and have any regrets"

"You are intense" she tells him bluntly "but I like it. I like that everything you do is thought out, precise and efficient. It means everything you do means something and there's no speaking for the sake of speaking with you"

"So you like me because I keep my mouth shut and only speak when spoken to?" he teases

"Exactly. Stop trying to distract me. I have to go"

"Nooo" he groans nuzzling in to her chest "stay"

"Viktor Krum, you're being needy"

"Yes I am" Hermione sighs

"I might _might_ have an idea. Fly around to my window and stay out of sight" something twinkles in his eyes and he kisses her before speeding off "Bloody sap" she grins to herself.

The fat lady gives Hermione a withering look after she wakes her but lets her through muttering about time keeping and punishment. She's surprised to find Lavender is still in the common room and stammers to make an excuse only to be cut off by Lavender's own guilty blabbering. Hermione narrows her eyes in suspicion

"I was just reading" Lavender offers, her cheeks burning crimson when Hermione pointedly scans the area around her. Not a book, paper or scrap of parchment in sight

"Is Parvati in bed already?" Hermione asks, not really caring enough what Lavender's up to

"Yes, she's asleep" Lavender stammers, looking at Harry's broom curiously. With a nod, Hermione hurries up to the dormitory, checking Parvati is in fact asleep before she tip toes over to the window beside her bed

"Viktor?" she jumps back when he pops up in front of her

"Yes?"

"Shhh, if we're doing this we're not getting caught"

"Doing what?" he asks innocently

"Just be quiet and come in" Viktor beams as he clambers through the window, surprisingly gracefully, in comparison to her anyway. Hermione pulls the curtains around her bed closed, checking there aren't any gaps twice, casts a silencing charm and hides both Harry and Viktor's brooms under her bed. She watches him pull his shirt over his head and unlace his boots, trying to smother a smile as he climbs under her blanket and pats the space beside him "make yourself at home" she snorts

"I have, there's just one thing missing" Hermione slips out of her clothes and pauses, chewing her lip when she realises her pyjamas are in her trunk

"Damn it"

"What?"

"I don't want to wake Parvati and my nightclothes are out there" Viktor grins

"Then you must sleep as you are"

"I'll freeze"

"Not if I have anything to do vith it" he teases "you can wear my shirt" Hermione reaches for the dark material only to have Viktor snatch it away "it will cost you a kiss" not to be teased this late in to the evening Hermione falls onto all fours and crawls towards him. She takes pleasure in his wicked smile and the arousal plain in his eyes as he reclines into her pillows. Viktor props himself up on the headboard and watches as she climbs over him. She trails her hands from his waist to his chest then over his shoulders, she skims her lips over his as her fingertips trace the muscles in his arms. Hermione pulls back and he leans forward as she slips the shirt from his hand

"Thank you"

"Tease" Viktor smiles

"Takes one to know one"

"Come here" he growls, pulling her under the covers and tucking her in to his side

"I don't think we should … do anything. It's just too risky with Lavender and Parvati" Hermione murmurs quietly

"That's not why I wanted to stay with you Hermione. I just want to hold you, to know you're safe" she refrains from telling him she's not in any danger because he suddenly looks so troubled

"Alright, just don't hog all the covers".


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione wakes to light snores and a natural warmth no blanket could provide. She rolls closer to it, breathing in the scent of him and laying her forehead on his chest. How she of all people is the first to sneak a boy in to the dormitory she'll never know but she wouldn't change it. That being said, he'll have to leave soon. There's no danger of her roommates waking but that doesn't mean others won't be soon

"Viktor" she whispers, looking up at the underside of his jaw "Viktor" she pulls back and allows herself a few seconds to memorise how he looks, not a trace of the scowl he so often wears and his features softened oh so beautifully. God she wants to kiss him "Viktor?" she repeats tracing his full bottom lip with her finger, she yelps when he snaps forward and catches it lightly with his teeth "Viktor you dope you scared me" she laughs and flicks his nose. He wrinkles it and smiles at her

"You're lucky I can't feel anything in my nose anymore" he chuckles

"How many times have you broken it?"

"I have lost count" he grumbles "not even spells can fix it anymore" Hermione frowns at his demeanour, she could swear he was embarrassed, ashamed even

"What's wrong?"

"Is ugly, no?" she laughs and his expression sours further

"Viktor" she pulls his face so he's looking at her and kisses the tip of his nose "it would take a lot more than a broken nose to make you ugly. Besides, I happen to like it"

"You're biased"

"Yes I am" she grins, earning a smile "I'd never have thought you vain though" she teases

"Is strange, I did not care much until I wanted to ask a pretty girl to a ball"

"Definitely cheesy in the mornings" she smiles, getting that kiss she'd woken him up for.

They're both laughing as Viktor hops about and stumbles, trying to dress in the small space. He'd kicked off his trousers last night in favour of Hermione's warmth and regretted the decision a little now as he hit his head for the third time. Surprised Lavender and Parvati had remained sound asleep she opened the curtains on the side facing away from them and fished Viktor's broom from beneath the bed

"Do try not to get caught"

"I'll do my best" he grins at her, bending slightly for a kiss "will I see you at breakfast?"

"I don't see why not" as she waves Viktor off, she notices an owl change course from the owlery towards the tower. Then, quite determinedly it flaps it's wings to gain more speed and knocks her back as it glides through her open window "now what could be so important you had to come here?" she asks the owl, preening itself on her sill and takes the letter tied to it's leg

'_Hermione,_

_First things first give the bird a treat, heaven knows he deserves it. Poor thing got snatched up by pest control after one of the neighbours complained about him. Blasted woman ought to consider herself lucky I don't call pest control to pick up those Chihuahuas of hers. Who in their right mind puts nail polish on a dog? Poor things would be better off where they can be placed in a proper home._

_Anyway, I'm sorry the reply is so late but at least now you know why. I would like very much to launch straight in to the subject of this boyfriend of yours but I'll leave the best 'til last. The practice is doing just fine, people will always have teeth and therefore your father and I will never be out of a job. That being said it's getting rather tedious and that cruise is well and truly needed._

_It has to be said Hermione, perhaps you shouldn't tell us about some of the things that go on in the magical world. No matter how much you love it at Hogwarts, we have to question sending you off to a place where people die at the annual sports day. Do wish Harry luck from us, it sounds like he might need it after all. Dragons! Whilst fascinated, again that's more than a little worrying Hermione._

_A ball, finally something I have a better understanding of. Providing it's something like a school formal or prom. We're thrilled you enjoyed darling, could you send some of those moving pictures if you have any?_

_Last but not least. A boyfriend? I must admit whilst happy for you I am surprised, the revelation has brought out a few more grey hairs in your father and he's been strutting about the house like a wounded tiger since I told him but that's only natural. His little girl growing up so quickly. I do share his anxiety in the age difference you spoke of. He can be as charming and well-mannered as he likes but boys that age have urges and needs Hermione. Remember you're a strong and smart young woman, capable of making your own decisions and saying no. We'd love to meet him, I, out of genuine curiosity and interest. Your father, to put on a bravado and size the boy up._

_All our love my darling, we miss you terribly,_

_Mum and Dad._

_P.S. Turn over for the letter your father hasn't seen ;) …'_

Reluctantly Hermione turns over the last sheet of paper, confused and beyond worried that her mother ended a letter with a winking smiley face

'_Now, woman to woman. I knew this day was coming, perhaps not the boyfriend but this general thing. The fact there's now a boy on the scene only makes it more fitting. Yes, boys – men, Viktor's age to have urges, needs, ideas, fantasies. But so will you, chances are you already do, especially after the way you spoke of him. And yes, you do have the power and every right to say no, to go at your own pace, to do what you are comfortable with. I only wish to prepare you as best I can. There is nothing wrong with sexuality Hermione, it's natural and necessary, it makes the world go 'round and well when done right it's downright marvellous._

_I don't doubt your young man cares about you my love, how could he not but you said yourself, he's older, likely more experienced and famous. That very well may not make the slightest bit of difference but men in his position do have women throwing themselves at them. I hope that when and if the time comes you will be comfortable enough to come to me with any questions you have. No need to be embarrassed, I'm here if you need me. As long as that batty old cougar across the street doesn't have the owls quarantined. Do you know she hit on your father the other week? I swear if they're not twenty years younger than her they're married. Damned woman. So to sum up. Good luck to Harry. Be careful. Send Pictures. Go at your own pace. We're happy for you. We'd like to meet him. I have a nemesis and we love you._

_Mum and Dad'_

Hermione smiles and blushes at the latter. Her wonderful mother, her wonderful parents. She missed them dearly while she was away but loved Hogwarts too. She put off writing her reply straight away to shower. She'd write them after breakfast where she could tell Viktor the good news. She sat in the common room for a few minutes with Harry's broom and cloak, she'd have to find other means of sneaking around. Hermione shook her head at the thought, who'd of thought a boy would have Hermione Granger breaking the rules

"You were out late last night" Hermione jumps from her spot on the sofa and faces Ron where he skulks on the staircase to the boys' dormitory

"How would you know?"

"I saw you come back"

"Well it's none of your business- wait a minute? How?"

"You weren't exactly stealthy Hermione, you just walked in to the common room"

"Yes I did but how do you know?"

"I was right there-" Ron's mouth falls open at the confession and his hand falls to his side, no longer pointing to the sofa

"No, Lavender was the only person in here when I got back"

"Guess you're not as smart as you like to think you are then"

"Hold on" Hermione bites back a laugh "you and Lavender?" Ron balks at her tone and rounds his shoulders

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing" she smiles "I hope you're very happy" she squeezes her lips together to hold back laughter and schools her features

"Something funny Hermione?" he grits

"No, no, nothing, just surprised. Or rather, surprisingly unsurprised actually"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just- Now that I think about it, you're quite well suited" both petty and annoying she thinks

"Well at least Lavender didn't just settle for the first boy who showed her a bit of attention"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she rolls her eyes

"Besides McLaggen _and Neville_ no one even noticed you, you may as well have been one of the boys, or Moaning Myrtle for all any of us cared. Bloody Krum was just the first person to notice you had boobs somewhere under those lumpy jumpers" Hermione refrains from telling him Lavender puts stockings in her bra and shrugs

"Actually Ron, I'm quite sure McLaggen only noticed me because I grew _boobs_ and Neville is my friend. Yes Viktor was the first _man_ to show an interest in me but it was in my opinions and views. His interest in my boobs is just an added bonus. Now sod off"

"Does Harry know you've got his things?"

"No Ron, I snuck in to your room and stole them in the cover of night" she bites back sarcastically as Harry joins Ron on the stairs "just in time. Harry I'm returning the precious items I stole from you before Constable Ron over here arrests me"

"Uh thanks. Are you going to breakfast already?"

"Yes, I just wanted to return your things. I didn't hang around for the delightful company that is Ronald Weasley" Harry nods mutely and Hermione climbs through the portrait hole with a growl of frustration.

Her mood lightens considerably when she spots friendlier faces in the great hall. She feels a little bit of energy seep back in to her limbs when she sits beside Viktor but still sinks in to his chest in their usual seating position

"How did you sleep Моят скъпоценни красота?" he asks aloud

"Never better, I had a letter this morning"

"A letter?"

"From my parents, my neighbour had the owl I sent put in some sort of animal control centre but I finally got it"

"And is everything alvight?" Viktor asks nervously

"Everything is fine" she smiles then leans in closer "they're excited to meet you" Viktor grins widely and wraps his arms tighter around her, kissing her temple, cheek and jaw

"Is excellent news Моят скъпоценни красота"

"Forgive me if I am rude" Ivan speaks up "why must you call her such formal uh … pet name? Is this correct term? What is wrong with Бейб? Babe?"

"Babe" Viktor grimaces at the word like it leaves a foul taste in his mouth "is for childish flings, is for show, has no real affection or feeling. Awful pet name for partner, is only _cute_ when used for babies, that's what it is meant for"

"Not everyone feels like that Viktor" Hermione laughs

"Do you disagree? Would you prefer I call you _babe_?"

"Not at all! I'm not particularly fond of it either but that doesn't mean it can't be said with affection"

"Is too simple a word, too plain for Моят скъпоценни красота Hermione"

"If that's how you feel" she shrugs, secretly pleased with everything he just said "there's your answer Ivan. Viktor is a sappy old romantic"

"I have come to same conclusion myself Hermione"

"I don't suppose you've seen the paper Hermione?" Ginny says carefully, at the shake of her head Dean hands a copy of the Daily Profit over

'_Bulgarian Bon Bon Heartbroken_' Hermione reads, the paper crinkling as she fists her hands. Below is a picture of Viktor looking indeed heartbroken, then angry, then storming off

"Skeeter isn't done with you yet"

'_It would seem the power-loving Miss Granger is still toying with both our famous wizards. After sources revealed a shameful affair between Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum and ambitious young witch, Hermione Granger, we were sure her hunger for wealth was satisfied. However it would appear the beast cannot be satiated. After the exciting events at the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, poor Krum was cast aside in favour of old flame Harry Potter. Recent sightings suggest young Potter has once again succumbed to the young witches charms' _a picture of her kissing Harry's head after the task '_We can only hope he is afforded the same lucky escape as discarded plaything Viktor Krum'_

"Hermione?"

"Who … the hell … does she think she is?!" Hermione growls "I could get her sacked for that. I _will_ get her sacked for that"

"Hermione it's just a silly jealous woman" Viktor reasons

"She called us a shameful affair Viktor. Called you a plaything"

"I don't care"

"Well you should. If they don't print a retraction and a formal apology from the lying little twit herself I'll have her job" she glances at the paper again "or her head".


End file.
